


The Prince And The Warlock

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, The Prince And The Warlock, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: The crowned Prince, Alexander Lightwood has no intention of marrying the Queens choice of bride, but how long can he keep the secret from his mother, that he is secretly meeting a Warlock.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 102
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

“No mother, I will not be marrying Lydia,” Alec told his mother defiantly.

“You are the crowned Prince Alexander, you need to marry well and Lydia Branwell will be the perfect bride.” The Queen Maryse told her son. “She is from a good family, been brought up well in the ways that make her fit to be queen.”

“We have absolutely nothing in common,” Alec countered, “we haven't seen each other since we were small children, I refuse to marry a stranger.”

“Then you can get to know her, it's not like you have to marry her tomorrow,” his mother argued, “I am told, by all accounts that she has grown into a beautiful young woman.”

“Physical beauty means nothing, that doesn't mean she will be a beautiful person inside,” Alec retorted, trying to keep his calm.

“Alexander, okay, all I ask for now is that you agree to meet her, how does that sound?” she asked.

“Fine, whatever!” Alec huffed, “Can I be excused now?”

“You have something important you need to do?” Maryse asked suspiciously.

“Yes mother, I need to exercise Glorious, I haven't taken her out for exercise today,” Alec told her, beginning to calm down at the thought.

“That's why we have stable boys, it's their job to exercise her on a daily basis,” she told him.

“I like to ride,” Alec said, “I'll be back for supper.”

“You may go,” The Queen told him with a wave of her hand, dismissing her son.

Alec turned on his heel and walked quickly through the castle and down to the stables where Glorious was happily awaiting him in her stall.

“Hello my beauty,” he said to the black mare, opening the gate and walking through to stroke her neck gently. “want to go for a gallop?”

She snorted softy in reply.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Alec said reaching for the halter and saddle, expertly putting them on her, led her out into the courtyard and mounted her expertly. 

They trotted through the courtyard, out through the gates where the Palace guards bowed as he passed and then along the narrow country road until they reached the open fields of the lands. 

“Lets go girl,” Alec said, urging his mount into a gallop and they sped across the fields, the only place he felt like he wasn't under his mothers thumb. 

They didn't slow down until they reached the edge of one of the surrounding villages, dropping down to a trot and then a walk making their way through the winding roads until they arrived at their destination. 

The house stood on the far edge of the village, it wasn't huge but it was larger than most around. Alec rode the horse around to the back, dismounted and tired her reins to a wooden pole where they was water and hay for her to enjoy, then headed into the house via the back door without knocking.

“Hey, Magnus,” he called out, “are you here?”

“In the library Alexander,” a voice called back.

When Alec reached the library Magnus was standing, putting a book back on one of the shelves, turning he broke into a smile when he spotted the younger man.

“Good afternoon Alexander,” Magnus said, walking across the room to place a long, lingering kiss on his lovers lips. “you seem stressed?”

“My mother, she is still insisting that I should marry Lydia Branwell,” Alec groaned, “nothing I say will convince her that we are not right for each other.”

“Perhaps it is time for her to know you will never want to marry a woman?” Magnus suggested.

“That won't stop her trying, believe me,” Alec told him, “and I dread to think how she would react if she found out I was with you.”

“Because I'm a Warlock?” Magnus asked.

“And because you are a man, she is not the most tolerant person,” Alec replied. “she wants grandchildren so you being a Warlock would be the least of her worries.”

“And being the Queen she believes she should be obeyed,” Magnus nodded, understanding.

“Exactly,” Alec frowned. “My sister doesn't have to put up all this, Isabel gets to live the life she wants and mother doesn't even question it.”

“She's not in next to the throne,” Magnus said gently. 

“Unfortunately,” Alec pouted.

“You know, pouting just makes me want to kiss the bad away,” Magnus told him, reaching out to place his hands on his lovers forearms and pull him close.

“That and many other things,” Alec chuckled.

“True,” Magnus agreed his hands sliding upwards to loop around Alec's neck, pulling him into the kiss, Alec's arms winding themselves around his waist. 

The kiss started gently, their lips slightly parted, enjoying the moment for a moment or two before Alec slid his tongue along his lovers lips, then delved the tip inside his mouth. Groaning Magnus parted his lips willingly, letting Alec's tongue taste every inch within before tangling his own with it, the kiss deepening while their hands moved to pull each others bodies even closer, not stopping until they came up panting for air.

“I can't ever imagine kissing Lydia being like this,” Alec murmured, placing a kiss to Magnus' neck and feel his body tremble in pleasure. “I have no desire to be with, or marry her or any other woman.”

“And that Alexander, makes me a very happy man,” Magnus told him, lifting his chin up so Alec could trail butterfly light kisses down his neck.

Alec pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. “How do I convince Lydia I am wrong for her without giving anything away?”

“Meet with her, as the Queen wishes and make it clear that you don't think of her that way,” Magnus suggested, “convince her somehow that she just isn't your type.”

“Mmmmm,” Alec agreed as Magnus' hands moved further down his body to clutch the cheeks of his arse. “but I think we should stop talking about her now.”

“The best idea since you arrived here Alexander,” Magnus agreed, “how about we go somewhere more comfortable?”

“Lead the way,” Alec smiled, a little sad at his lovers hands moving from his arse, but he happily took one of them to lead him upstairs to the bedroom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The fire burning in the fireplace and the candles placed about the bedroom gave it a very cosy and inviting feeling. Both men stripped off their clothes quickly, not wanting to waste a minute of Alec's free time and then climbed under the blankets.

Magnus traced a finger down the faint scars that criss-crossed his lovers chest, he hated the sight of them and the ones that adorned the younger man's back, he couldn't help but think of the pain Alec had suffered in his early years.

“I wish you would let me remove these,” Magnus said, dipping his head to place a kiss on one, as if it alone would make it vanish.

“No, they remind me want a bastard my father was,” Alec said, his anger rising out of nowhere, “I don't know why he hated me to so much, any excuse to beat me which a lot of the time he just made up a reason, I'm glad he's dead.”

“If Robert was still alive I would have killed him myself for what he did to you,” Magnus stated.

“Well, he is dead and for that I am thankful, “Alec replied, “if you had I could have lost you forever if you were caught,”

Magnus slid a hand down his lovers chest, over the scars and to his abdomen and the smooth skin that lay flat across his body. 

“Let's not talk about things in the past,” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear before nibbling on the lobe, “and enjoy the present.”

“A much better idea,” Alec agreed, then holding his breath in anticipation when Magnus' hand moved lower to find the hard length of his cock and gripping it firmly, slowly moving his hand back and forth.

“Just like that,” Alec breathed out, turning his head to capture his lovers mouth with his own, a hand reaching over to tease Magnus' nipples, first one and them the other into hard peaks while the hand on his cock moved a little faster. 

Magnus uncurled his forefinger and moved it to the slit of his lovers cock, dipping it in the leaking pre-come, coating his finger. When Alec's hand started taking the same route down his body to grasp his lovers cock Magnus moved the next finger to join the first, the pre-come flowing freely in anticipation of what was to come.

While Alec slowly wanked him, Magnus released his lovers cock and urging him to part his legs with his hand he dipped between them to find the entrance to his lovers body, teasing the tight muscle with the come lubricated fingers, easing one slowly inside, then the second to stretch the tight channel of the younger man's arse while Alec canted his hip, fucking himself upon the digits inside him.

“Now Magnus, I need you inside me,” Alec panted, breaking the messy kiss they had managed to maintain. 

Turn over, hands and knees,” Magnus said, withdrawing his fingers.

Alec didn't hesitate, he was in the position moments later with his legs parted wide in anticipation, Magnus took his position on his knees between them and aliened the head of his cock to the glistening hole between his lovers buttocks. He slowly slid the head inside, pausing for a second to enjoy the tightness of the channel surround it before pushing his whole length inside his lover, his balls coming to a rest against his Alec's arse.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked, not moving.

“Good, so good,” Alec replied, “but move dammit!”

“Whatever you desire, your Highness,” Magnus told him, pulling back and then sinking deep inside of his lover again, holding tightly on to his hips as his thrusts got faster and faster. “touch yourself, make yourself come, I want to see it, feel it.”

Alec balanced on one hand to reach back with the other and wrap it around his own cock, pumping it hard and fast in time with Magnus' thrusts, getting closer and closer to the edge. Quickly starting to lose control until he could hold back no longer. He came hard, his come spurting out over the bed below.

Feeling the young man's arse spasm, contracting tightly around his cock finished Magnus off, his own orgasm hit hard and he pounded as deep as he could into Alec's arse, flooding it with his own come before they both collapsed in a tangled heap on the bed.

They lay there panting, not moving for a few minutes until Magnus felt his cock slipping from his lovers body, moving sidewards he lay on the bed beside him. Alec turned his head to face him, not caring about the mess he lay in.

“I love you Magnus,” He said, his voice barely more than a whisper, nervous. Neither of them had said it before now.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus replied with a smile and kissed him softly.

“I don't want to leave, I wish I could stay here, the whole night,” Alec sighed, “but I promised I would be home for supper and if I don't turn up, well that will cause all sorts of trouble and questions.”

“One day Alexander, we will live the life we desire,” Magnus told him. “one way or another.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Alec replied. “but now, I need to clean up and get home before dark.”

Magnus clicked his fingers in the direction of the tin bath tub on the far side of the bedroom and then with a wave of his arm and the spark of blue light from his fingertips it was full of steaming water.

“Help yourself,” Magnus told him.

“Join me?” Alec suggested.

“Another day, you know if I did you would never make it home before dark,” Magnus chuckled, watching his naked lover walk across the room and sink into the inviting hot water.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, reaching for the soap and washing himself knowing without looking that Magnus was watching his every move.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Alec arrived back home at the castle with minutes to spare, when Magnus had kissed him farewell it had been hard for him to drag himself away but he knew he had to. He rode to the stables and dismounted, normally he would handle brushing Glorious down himself but this evening he didn't have time and knew he would have to ask the stable boy to do it for him.

“Jace?” He called out, leading the horse into her stall. “are you here?”

His answer was the rustle of straw in the next stall. Alec left Glorious' stall and peered over the gate of the other, trying not to grin at the sight of Jace and one of the housemaids, Clary trying to quickly straighten up their clothes.

“Your Highness,” Jace said, bowing his head while trying to fasten his fasten his britches, “I … ummm … it won't happen again!”

“Sorry Price Alexander,” Clary put in, tying the ribbons on the front of her blouse together quickly.

“How many times do I have to ask you two to call me Alec,” the Prince signed.

“It wouldn't seem proper.” Clary replied, “your Highness.”

Alec sighed, “Fine. Jace, can you cool Glorious down for me, I have to get to supper or my mother will have my guts for garters.”

“Of course your Highness,” Jace replied, pulling his shirt over his head and getting to his feet.

“And just for the record,” Alec added, “what you two get up to is your business but don't let the Queen catch you, you will be instantly dismissed.”

With that Alec hurried off before either of them could answer, ran through the castle and into the dining hall where his mother sat with his sister awaiting his arrival.

“You cut that fine,” Isabel smirked. “off having … fun, were you?”

“I was exercising Glorious.” Alec told her, taking the seat opposite her.

“Did you enjoy the ride?” His mother asked seriously, not noticing her daughter was trying not to laugh out loud.

“I did mother, the fresh air does me a world of good,” Alec told her. “and now I am starving.”

“Riding can work up an appetite,” Isabel put in, giving him a sidewards glance.

At that moment Clary and Maia, one of the other housemaids arrived carrying platters of food including roast meat, potatoes and various vegetables which they placed on the table between the three royals.

“Thank you,” Alec told them reaching over to choose the food to put on his plate.

“It's their job Alexander,” his mother said snootily, “you don't need to thank them.”

“No harm in it,” Isabel said, siding with her brother.

“So Isabel, what have you been doing with your time today?” The Queen asked her daughter.

“I was spend time with Helen and Aileen,” she replied, “we were working on our embroidery.”

“Will we ever get to see this masterpiece?” Alec asked, “it seems to be taking you a very long time.”

“Perfection can't be rushed big brother,” she answered with a smile.

The Queen was about to speak when one of the Castle Guards appeared at the door, knocking lightly before entering.

“Excuse me your Majesty,” he explained, “you have a visitor, she says she comes baring the gift you required.”

“Ah, yes,” Maryse nodded. “please excuse me my children, this is important.”

Alec did not miss the flirtatious looked that passed between his sister and Simon, the Guard.

Once they were alone Alec turned to his sister with a smile on his face.

“Oh, so Simon is your latest conquest then Izzy?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” she replied boldly, “not that it's any of your business.”

“If mother catches you … well, it won't work out well for Simon,” Alec replied.

“She won't, we're not stupid,” Isabel huffed, “and anyway, you're one to talk. Come on, I know you're meeting up with someone, spill the beans.”

“Nothing to tell,” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look innocent.

“I don't believe you,” Isabel retorted. “you seem … happier these days. Who is she? Is she from the village? Mother won't be happy, she's got you pegged to marry Lydia.”

“There is no she, from the village or anywhere else,” Alec replied honestly, “and mother can try as much as she likes, I will not agree to marry Lydia.”

“We shall see,” Isabel said, rising from her seat, “I will find out what you are up to, I know you are meeting someone.”

“Do your worst,” Alec goaded her. 

Isabel flounced off out the room holding her skirts and petticoats up above her ankles, out of the way as she walked. It always amused Alec that ladies had to hide their ankles but the tops of their dresses or blouses were low cut and thanks to the corsets beneath didn't leave much to the imagination, not that he had ever had any effect on him.

Alec wondered briefly who was visiting his mother before moving to the living room, selecting a book and sitting in one of the chairs next to the roaring log fire, trying to concentrate on what he was reading and not what he had been doing that afternoon with Magnus.

****

The Queen made her way down to the kitchens where she knew Dot would be waiting for her, she wove her way through to the rear door knowing she would find her and hurried her back out side.

“Did you get it?” Maryse asked without any pleasantries.

“Yes, your Highness,” she replied, giving a small curtsy and then handed over an object wrapped in a cloth. “it's here.”

The Queen peered inside the cloth, checked it was what she had been promised and then pressed a gold coin into Dot's hand.

“Thank you Ma'am,” Dot told her then hurried away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel cursed her skirts as she headed down the spiral stone steps that lead to the Guards quarters in the depths of the Castle, she hurried as fast as she could intent on finding Simon knowing he would now be off duty.

Finally reaching the last step she headed quickly to the room he shared with another Guard and peered through the crack of the open door, thankful that he was there and alone and pushed it open with a smile.

“Izzy, you shouldn't be down here,” Simon said in a hushed voice, “anyone could see you.”

“I need to ask you something, can we go somewhere more private?” Isabel suggested.

Simon got quickly to his feet, grabbed her arm and led her along the corridor and then reaching a large iron door he opened it and indicated she needed to go thought. 

She looked around her in the moonlight, recognising where they had arrived. A short distance she could see the walls of the Queens rose garden, a place that no-one, even her children were allowed to enter and the few times they had tried to scrabble up the walls they had been found almost instantly.

Simon closed the door behind him and waited for an explanation.

“Simon, I think my mother is up to something,” she told him, “and I think it has something to do with getting Alec married off. Tell me, who was it she went to meet that was so important?”

“Is it worth a kiss?” Simon asked with a grin.

“Yes!” Isabel answered impatiently.

“It was Dot, Dorothea,” Simon told her, “she had something in her hands but it was wrapped up in a cloth so I couldn't see what.”

“Dorothea? The local witch?” Isabel asked, “why on earth would she need something from that charlatan?”

“Are you sure about that?” Simon asked, “That she is a fake? The whole village goes to her for potions and spells.”

“Do you really believe in magic?” Isabel laughed. “Do you believe in faeries too?”

“I'm open minded to the idea,” Simon replied, looking offended.

“Hey, I'm just joking,” Isabel told him, moving closer to him, “who knows what strange and magical beings might exist that can hide from us.”

Isabel lifted a hand and touched his face before tilting her head up and capturing his lips with hers, by the time her body was pressed against him and her tongue was exploring his mouth he had completely forgotten their conversation completely.

****

Alec was up early the next morning, before sunrise and after grabbing some bread, still warm form the oven and butter from the kitchens he headed straight for the stables where he found Jace already at work mucking out the horses and giving them fresh bedding by lamplight.

“Morning Jace,” Alec said cheerfully, “want some help?”

“That would never do your Highness,” Jace admonished him, “it would unseemly for a Prince.”

“There are days when I really wish I wasn't the heir to the throne,” Alec sighed in reply, “life is a little too boring for liking and I wouldn't have my mother trying to marry me off to some woman with a rich father.”

“I could think of worse problems, “Jace replied without thinking, “sorry your Highness, forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive,” Alec shrugged with a smile, “so, how's it going with Clary or is she just another one in a long line of conquests?”

“Actually, I really like Clary,” Jace told him with a smile, “it's not been long, but there is something about her, she could be the one.”

“You settling down with one woman Jace, I'll believe it when I see it!” Alec exclaimed with a grin.

“Maybe I will prove you wrong Sire,” Jace smiled, “are you requiring Glorious this morning?”

“I am, but I can ready her myself,” Alec replied, already heading to her stall.

“As you wish your Highness,” Jace called after him, going back to his job.

Alec readied his horse and led her into the courtyard, Jace nodding goodbye in his direction as he passed and he headed out through the gates as the sun began to rise in the distance, the heat of it already warming the air.

Following the same route as the day before he didn't stop until he reached the Warlock's house, leaving Glorious in her usual spot he had to smile when a scruffy cat appeared and walked curiously towards the mare. He stood there for a few minutes just in case he needed to separate them but the cat stopped in front of Glorious and sat itself up on it's back paws, it's nose and front paws extended into the air.

Alec watched in amazement when Glorious dipped her head right down to the cats and they appeared to touch noses, he then realised that this obviously wasn't the first time they had encountered each other and they seemed to have developed some kind of unusual friendship.

Happy that nothing bad was going to happen between them Alec entered the house and found Magnus up and awake and sipping tea in the kitchen while leaning against the edge of the table, watching the sun finish rising.

“Morning,” Magnus smiled at him, “it's was already going to be a beautiful and and then you arrived to make it even more so.”

Alec moved closer to him, took the teacup from his hand and kissed him, deepening it slowly as if savouring every minute, neither of them wanting to rush through it.

“Morning,” Alec smiled when the kiss broke. “is that cat outside yours? The scruffy one?”

“Yes, that's Church,” Magnus told him, picking up his teacup again, “one of about half a dozen I seem to have accumulated, they just seem to like me. They come and go as they wish.”

“Well, church seems to have made a strange friendship with Glorious,” Alec told him, “they have apparently been meeting for a while, I find myself wondering what a cat and a horse could have in common!”

“We will never know, but at least they are keeping each other company I guess,” Magnus shrugged. “Have you eaten? Breakfast?”

“Only a bit of bread and butter, I am starving,” Alec replied.

“Bacon? Eggs?” Magnus asked.

“Both?” Alec asked in reply.

Magnus rolled his arms around each other as blue sparks flew then with a flourish of his hands two plates of steaming hot bacon and eggs appeared on the table before them.

“Sit, eat,” Magnus told him, taking his own advice.

****

The Queen picked up the wrapped object and unwrapped it again, having hidden it the night before after checking it was the right item. She held it up to the light, it shone brightly in the morning sunshine and she wondered if it really did have the power that witch Dorothea claimed.

Holding the item, an ornate hand mirror in her hand, she looked into it and said the words that were meant to tell her the answer to the question she needed to ask.

“Mirror, mirror of these lands, who will win the Princes hand?”

The Mirror went cloudy for a moment and then when it cleared she nearly dropped it in shock and horror. She needed to find out who this person was, had Alec already met him and if so, how was she going to get rid of him!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Waking Alec stretched his body and opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of the Warlock beside him still asleep, flat on his back with his eyeliner smudged and his hair in disarray from their early morning antics. 

Alec slid across the bed, closing the few inches between their bodies and snuggled against his lovers side, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on the Warlocks shoulder as his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, again,” Magnus murmured.

“I think it might be nearer afternoon now,” Alec told him with a smile, “we both dozed off.”

“Always a good sign of being content and sated,” Magnus replied.

“Oh very much both,” Alec sighed, “but I'm not sure I could ever get enough of being here, with you.”

“You could leave home, and and live with me,” Magnus suggested.

“It wouldn't work, my mother would have the Guards out searching for me and that would end very badly,” Alec replied, “you would find yourself locked in the dungeons in the bowels of the castle or … worse and I would probably find myself locked in the tower, as far away from each other as possible.”

“Not the best idea then,” Magnus grumbled.

“I will, as always come here as often as I can,” Alec assured him.

“And when the Queen has forced you in marriage with this Lydia person?” Magnus asked.

“That is never going to happen, no matter how much she wants it,” Alec huffed, kissing the side of the Warlocks neck. “never.”

“You'll stand up to her?” Magnus asked, while Alec placed small kisses down his collarbone.

“I'm not going anywhere, that I promise you,” Alec told him, the hand that was wrapped around his lover now moving slowly over his smooth chest, teasing first one nipple and then the other in it's path.

“Kiss me Alexander,” Magnus sighed, his body responding to Alec's touch.

Alec lifted his head and shifted his body slightly before capturing the Warlocks lips with his own, the kiss deepening quickly as Alec moved again to cover his lovers body with his own, resting on his forearms either side of his chest.

Breaking the kiss Alec looked down at his lover and looked deeply into Magnus', which had turned the beautiful golden colour they always did when he was aroused and smiled.

“Magnus,” he began hesitantly, “I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus replied instantly, lifting his head off the pillow to recapture the Princes mouth.

Alec fell into the kiss, their bodies canting against each other, cocks hard between their bodies. Magnus moved his hands to grasp his lovers arse pulling his body even closer to his own, tilting his hips upwards at the same time while they moved in complete unison. Both of them moaning and panting into each others mouths, movements slowly increasing in pace, their cocks pressed tightly against each other. 

Their hips canting, rutting against each other and the kiss getting messy as their orgasms began to build. Magnus took a hand off Alec's arse and lifted it to tangle in his lovers hair, grasping it while losing himself completely in the moment as he came, his body jerking in orgasm with Alec's following just seconds later.

Neither of them moved, their kisses became soft and tender in the afterglow, both of them falling into another sated sleep.

****

The Queen hurried angrily through the castle to Alec's bedroom, flung the door open and finding the bed empty, unmade. Fuming she headed for Isabel's, not even knocking she flung it open and found her daughter dressed and brushing her hair with a look of surprise on her face.

“Where is Alexander?” The Queen demanded.

“I don't know, I'm not his keeper!” Isabel answered, annoyed with the way Maryse spoke to her.

“You haven't seen his this morning?” She demanded.

“I haven't left my room yet, so no,” Isabel replied, calmly brushing her hair. “have you tried the stables?”

Without a word the queen turned on her heel and rushed off through the castle, yelling at any servant she encountered, demanding they tell her where her son way but none of them knew. Reaching the stables she found Jace brushing down one of the royal horses, he looked up and frowned at the furious look on the Queens face.

“Good morning your Highness,” He said, politely, bowing his head.

“What's good about it?” She demanded. “Where is Prince Alexander, have you soon him?”

“He was here earlier ma'am,” Jace answered truthfully, “he took Glorious out for a ride.”

“How early?” She asked, spitting the question out.

“Sunrise,” Jace told her.

“Do you know where he was going? Did he tell you?” She demanded, “That was ages ago!”

“No your Highness,” Jace replied, “he enjoys riding, I assumed he just wanted to exercise her.”

“Useless, utterly useless!” The Queen told him and stormed off again, back into the castle where she found Isabel again in the dining room about to eat breakfast.

“Isabel, I need you to be honest with me,” Maryse demanded. “do you know where your brother goes when he leaves on Glorious?”

“No idea mother,” she answered honestly.

“I hope you're not lying to me?” the Queen retorted.

“No, I really don't know,” She replied, “why? What's he done?”

“He's sneaking off and meeting up with a … man!” She huffed indignantly, “no wonder he's refusing to marry Lydia, he been corrupted by a Warlock no less!”

“A Warlock?” Are you mad mother, Warlocks are no more real that witches!” Isabel retorted.

“Oh Isabel,” the Queen sighed loudly, “you have no idea!”

“Mother?” Isabel asked, confused.

“Of course they exist, they live among us,” She replied, “they just … keep themselves hidden.”

“Mother, I will have to take your word for it,” she said calmly, “but how do you know that Alec is spending time with this man?”

“A magic mirror,” Maryse told her, “that's what Dorothea brought me yesterday evening, I was curious to find out if Alexander was having a dalliance with one of the maids, how wrong I was.”

“A magic mirror?” Isabel asked with an amused smile on her face.

“Yes, a magic mirror, Isabel!” Maryse snapped.

“Okay, what are you going to do?” Isabel asked, worried for her brother.

“Demand that he stops seeing him and that if he agrees to marry Lydia then no harm will come to the Warlock!” She replied. “I want to see him the minute he returns, if you see him first.”

“I'll tell him,” she replied.

Maryse let out what sounded like a low growl and then strode out the room again leaving Isabel worried for her brother. Leaving her breakfast untouched he headed to the stables and found Jace.

“Good morning your Princess Isabel,” Jace greeted her, bowing his head. “are you looking for Prince Alexander too?”

“My mothers already been here then?” She frowned.

“Yes, but I had nothing to tell,” Jace replied, “the Prince doesn't confide in me where he is going when he leaves on Glorious.”

“No idea at all?” Isabel sighed.

“None,” Jace confirmed. “she looked furious, what has he done?”

“She believes he is meeting someone she doesn't approve of,” Isabel replied, “and that is why he is refusing to marry Lydia.”

“Really?” Jace asked, a little pleased that the Prince had been fooling his mother, “So who is she? One of the maids from the village?”

“Not exactly,” Isabel replied, “I need to go.”

Jace nodded and watched her walk away, wondering what she meant by 'not exactly'.

Isabel headed up to the highest spot in the Castle tower and surveyed the lands that surrounded it, trying to spot her brother but he was nowhere in sight. She wanted to be able to warn him when he got back about their mothers suspicions so he was prepared.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The second Isabel spotted Alec and Glorious come into view from the tower she rushed down the spiral staircase a fast as she dared without tripping over her skirts and ran to the stables to warn him when he arrived home.

“Are you okay your Highness?” Jace asked, hearing her panting before he even saw her.

“Fine,” she panted, her hand clutching her side just below her ribs on one side. “Alec is on his way back.”

“I see, I shall make myself scare, I'm due a break,” he replied, hurrying from the stables towards the kitchens where he hoped to find Clary.

Hearing the hooves of Glorious arriving on the cobblestones of the courtyard Isabel moved so she was in sight of her brother as she arrived.

“Izzy?” Alec frowned, dismounting from Glorious.

“In, quick,” Isabel, told him, ushering him and the horse inside.

“What's wrong?” Alec asked, seeing the worried way Isabel was scanning the courtyard, hoping their mother hadn't realised he was home.

“She knows,” Isabel told him, “she knows you are seeing someone, she is furious.”

“How can she know?” Alec frowned. “Did someone see us? Do you know who?”

“So it is true then?” Isabel asked, “That you are going out riding to meet up with a man?”

“Yes,” Alec sighed, “just tell me how she knows?”

“A magic mirror apparently!” Isabel replied, her disbelief about such things in her voice.

“Oh,” Alec muttered, “what has she said?”

“She said that you were seeing this man, who is a Warlock, can you believe that nonsense?” She replied.

“Okay, yes,” Alec replied, coming clean to his sister, “I am seeing a man, who happens to also be a Warlock. She must have said more?”

“Magic doesn't exist Alec!” Isabel stated, staring at him.

“I can assure you it does, now answer my question?” Alec grumbled.

“She said that if you agreed to marry Lydia no harm would come to the Warlock.”

“His name is Magnus,” Alec replied, feeling worried for the man he had just admitted her loved to. “I won't marry Lydia.”

“She will punish you, both of you Alec,” Isabel warned him, “it would be even worse for him.”

“Then I need to leave, she doesn't know where he lives,” Alec told her, “I am not going to let my mother ruin my life, just because she's the Queen it doesn't mean she can control who I marry.”

“You know she will look for you, maybe you should talk to her?” Isabel suggested.

“Do you really think she will listen to me? She wants me to marry someone from a rich and proper family,” Alec argued, “and she wants grandchildren. Even if Magnus was the first two of those things, we can't give her the other.”

“Then go,” Isabel urged him, “if I can't persuade you to stay and try, you have to go now before she knows you are home because I don't think she will ever let you leave the castle again until you agree to marry Lydia.”

“Thank you Izzy,” Alec told her, giving her a kiss of thanks on the cheek.

He lead Glorious back to the entrance to the stable and mounted her, turning to smile sadly at his sister before her rode the horse quickly across the courtyard and back the way he had come, to the man he loved.

****

Isabel headed into the castle through the kitchens where she spotted Jace eating a pie while Clary sat near him, chatting. She could tell from their body language that something was going on between that that was more than just friends but she thought nothing of it, she was just happy for them and wished everyone's life could be so simple.

Thinking that she would go and find Simon she made her way out the kitchen and down a long corridor that one point lead the the stairs down to the castle Guards quarters but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called.

“Isabel!”

She turned on her heel, “mother.”

“Have you seem Alexander?” the Queen asked her.

“No, not yet,” she answered, “I'm sure he will be back for supper as usual.”

“Perhaps …” the queen muttered, “he has until nightfall, then I will have to find him.”

With that the queen walked off in the other direction. There was nothing Isabel could do, she had no idea where this Magnus lived, there were three villages nearby and not a clue which one to try. Isabel hurried off to find Simon, she knew she could confide in him and he would keep their secret.

****

When Alec arrived back at Magnus' house he practically threw himself off his horse, hurriedly tied her up where the water and food was available and rushed into the house finding Magnus in his living room sat on the floor and surrounded by books.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking confused as to why he was back so soon. 

“It's my mother, she knows about us,” Alec replied, “I can't return home. My sister was waiting for me when I got to the stables, to warn me. She told me that my mother said if I marry Lydia then nothing bad would happen to you.”

Magnus got up off the floor and moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

“We will think of something,” Magnus assured him.

“I'm not sure we are safe to stay here,” Alec replied, “she somehow has a magic mirror, it told her about you.”

“Shit!” Magnus retorted, “We may not be safe anywhere.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen paced impatiently around the room, she had sent two of the Castle Guards, Simon and another called Raphael to fetch the Witch Dorothea hoping she would know who this man in the mirror was and where she could find him. 

Hearing the sound of heavy boots on the stairs she stopped by the huge fireplace in the room and waited, both Simon and Raphael entered the room with an obviously scared Dorothea between them. They stopped, nodded to their queen and then moved her a foot or so in front of them.

Dorothea gave a small curtsey.

“Do you know why you are here witch?” Maryse asked demandingly.

“No your highness,” She replied respectfully. “they did not say, they just said I need to come with them.”

“I need you to see something and tell me if you know who this person might be,” the Queen answered, picking up the magic mirror from the nearby table and she recited the same rhyme she had before.

“Mirror, mirror of these lands, who will win the Princes hand?”

The mirror reacted in the same manor, it clouded over and then revealed the face of the same man, she turned it and showed it to the Witch.

“Well, do you know who this is Dorothea?” She asked.

“I ...” Dorothea stuttered.

“If you do not tell me the truth and I discover you are lying them you will spend your remaining days in my dungeons,” the Queen threatened. “are we quite clear?”

Dorothea dropped her head and answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

“His name is Magnus, Magnus Bane,” she told her, omitting the part that he was a Warlock.

“Do you know where he lives? Does he live in the same village as you?” The queen questioned her.

“He doesn't live in my village, he lives in the one to the East but I do not know exactly where,” she replied nervous and scared, “that is the truth.”

“Take away, escort her back home Raphael,” Maryse ordered. “Simon, you stay here with me, I want you to help in the search for the Prince.”

“Yes your Highness,” the both responded, Raphael taking Dorothea by the arm and leading her out.

“What are your orders my Queen?” Simon asked.

“Go to the stables and get the stable boy to saddle four horses,” she replied, “I am going to assume Alec took Glorious so tell him to choose the four fastest, one for each of us and then go and chose two more Guards, I shall trust your judgement for the mission. I shall meet you there in ten minutes.”

“Yes, your highness,” Simon replied, turned on his heel and headed hurriedly for the stables, passing Isabel on his way.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him.

“The Queen, she is going looking for your brother,” he told her hastily, “I am to ride with her and two others.”

“No, oh no!” Isabel gasped, running up the remaining steps to confront her mother.

“Mother,” she called out, finding her in her chambers changing into a riding habit and skirts. “I thought you were going to give Alec until sunset to return home?”

“I changed my mind!” She stated, “As is my privilege being the Queen.”

“But has shown no signs of running away, leaving us,” Isabel retorted, “why would he decide to today, he doesn't know you have discovered his … secret?”

“The sooner they are parted the better!” The queen retorted back, “I will find him today and stop this nonsense.”

“But mother ...” Isabel began.

“No, you are not going to change my mind, you will keep out of this!” Maryse said, cutting her off, “I am leaving now.”

“You know here he lives?” Isabel asked, trying to think of tactics to delay her.

“I know which village, we will track him down.” She replied, grabbing her riding gloves.

“He will hate you, you know that, don't you?” Isabel asked sadly, “He is never going to marry Lydia.”

“He will if he knows what's good for him,” the queen spat back, turning to leave the room.

“Even if you do force him into marriage with her, they will never give you heirs,” Isabel shouted at her retreating figure.

Isabel collapsed to the floor and put her head in her hands, she had no idea where this man lived either and no way of warning Alec this time, tears of frustration for her brother and his lover slid down her face.

****

“How long to do think we have before she comes looking for you?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Until I don't return for supper,” Alec replied, “I am always back for supper.”

“The we have a few hours to pack up and get ready to leave,” Magnus said, placing a hand on his lovers cheek before kissing him softly, “we should travel light.”

“All I have are the clothes I stand in and Glorious,” the Prince replied.

“No matter my darling,” Magnus smiled, “we can get you more clothes when we arrive at our destination.”

“Which is?” Alec asked curiously.

“I haven't quite decided yet, but there are many places in the world where we can hide?” Magnus replied.

“And how do we get to them?” Alec asked.

“Magic,” He answered with a smile, “now, lets see what we need to take.”

“How can I help?” Alec asked.

“Food, we need food,” Magnus told him, “gather what bread, fruit and cheese you can find in the kitchen. Wrap in in the cloths you will find in the kitchen cupboard and then in the bag hanging beside the back door.”

“Consider it done,” Alec told him with a nervous smile and headed off to the kitchen. 

****

The Queen and her three Guards drew many looks as whispers as they rode through the village, not stopping until they reached the Square in the middle where they dismounted. She ordered the Guards to find out from the villagers where this Magnus Bane lived and waited impatiently for them to return with the information.

Only about thirty minutes had passed when one of the Guards she was unfamiliar with returned to her.

“Your Majesty,” he addressed her with a small bow, “I believe I have found his house, it is on the far side of the village and is larger than the ones surrounding it.”

The Queen couldn't help the look of glee that spread across her face as she gave the order that they were to continue on foot so as to not give any warning of their arrival.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen and her Guards moved quietly through the small village to the outskirts looking for the house that had been described to the Guard, it wasn't long before they found the one they believed to be the one they were searching for and the Queen ordered them to stop, telling them her plan.

“You and I, “she said to Simon, “will go around the back for the house.”

Simon didn't want to be anywhere near here, he hated the fact that he was on the mission to find Alec and ruin his life.

“Yes Your Highness,” he replied simply.

“You two,” she addressed the other Guards, “will go through the front, that way we can trap them.”

“Isn't this Bane a Warlock?” One of the Guards asked. “He might try and use his magic to escape.”

“Then we will need to restrain him,” she ordered, pulling out a length of golden rope from the pocket of her riding shirts, “once this is tied around his hands it will take away his ability to use his powers.”

Simon frowned to himself, Maryse was obviously not just a mortal and had been hiding her magical abilities it seemed for she was able to use magical objects with ease. Her children obviously had no idea of this and he found himself wondering if they themselves had inherited this trait but were unaware. 

“We will go in on the count of five,” the Queen instructed. 

****

Magnus came back downstairs with a bag over his shoulder and headed into the living room where he began selecting various books to place in it along with the change of clothes it contained. 

“I've got the food,” Alec said, appearing in the doorway. “I was wondering, will we be able to take Glorious with us?”

“Of course, we won't abandon her,” Magnus assured him, “my cat can take care of himself for a while, he is a good hunter but your horse is another matter.”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, moving across the room and pulling him into a hug and kissing his tenderly, taking the time to deepen it until a sound of both doors crashing open caused them to brake the kiss abruptly. 

Alec's eyes went wide when his mother stormed into the room with Simon, quickly followed by another two of the Castle Guards, one of which rushed towards them and grabbed Magnus before either of them could react and tied his hands behind his back with the golden rope rendering his magic useless.

“Mother?” Alec spluttered out.

“Planning on running away with him were you?” Maryse asked with a smirk. “thought I wouldn't find you?”

“All this so you can force me to marry Lydia,” Alec retorted, “you can't make me marry someone I don't love, will never love in the way you wish me to.”

“You would rather be with this … Warlock?” She spat. “Why would you choose someone like him?”

“Because he's a man or a Warlock?” Alec countered.

“Both!” The Queen replied, raising her voice.

“What have you done to me,” Magnus shouted in anger at her.

“You are magically restrained,” The Queen sneered, “wouldn't want you vanishing before I can punish you now would I?”

“Punish him for what?” Alec asked., “loving me?”

“Loving you?” she laughed, “you don't know what love is!”

“He does,” Magnus said, staring her right in the eyes. “we do.”

“Enough, take him outside,” The Queen ordered the Guard that had restrained Magnus.

Waiting until they had left the room she turned back to her son.

“You are the Crowned Prince, you are the heir to the crown and I will not watch you throw that away for some Warlock,” she said, trying to control her anger. “you will marry Lydia and you will have children to continue the family line.”

“Not going to happen,” Alec countered, “even if in some mad scheme we did marry there would be no children because, and I hate to put it this way mother, but her body won't be enough to turn me on!”

“Alexander!” The Queen shouted at him, “We are leaving and going home. I will deal with each of you in the way I deem fit and you will do as I demand.”

She stalked towards the door of the room and told Simon and the other Guard to escort him out.

“Simon, please,” Alex said quietly, when they took his arms “please don't do this.”

“I'm sorry your Highness, I am have to follow orders,” Simon told him apologetically.

“Let's go,” the other Guard said and Alec decided to just go willingly, hoping he would be able to some how work this out and get the life he wanted with Magnus.

They rode in silence back to the castle, Alec on Glorious with his hands tied to her halter and Magnus on the same horse and the Guard that had restrained him. Reaching their destination the Queen demanded that Magnus be put down in the dungeons until she decided his fate and that Alec would be going into the room at the top of the Tower, where he would be locked in to give him time to think about his actions.

Isabel, who had been hiding in the stables for when they returned waited for her moment. She watched two of the Guards take Magnus in one direction and knew he was destined to be locked in the bowels of the Castle and Alec walk into the Castle with their mother looking completely broken. 

Simon was stood outside the stables giving Jace instructions from the Queen about the horses, once the coast was clear she made her presence known and headed for Simon.

“What happened Simon?” She asked, “What did she do?”

“She surprised them,” he sighed, “I couldn't do anything but go along with it, I'm sorry your Highness.”

“Your Highness?” Isabel asked, “what happened to you calling me by my name?”

“I'm not sure we should keep seeing each other,” he answered sadly, “if she finds out about us … I don't want to find myself in the dungeons too.”

“She doesn't notice what I do,” Isabel pleaded, “all she cares about is Alec doing what she wants, I need you Simon.”

“I'm sorry … Isabel,” Simon said quietly, “I can't take that risk.”

Isabel turned away before he could see the tears begin to pour down her face and ran into the castle and to her room, throwing herself down on the bed and letting the tears flow freely.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The two guards all but dragged Magnus down the stone spiral steps into the bowels of the castle and then shoved him, with his hands still bound into the dungeon where he landed clumsily on the hard dirt floor. They slammed and locked the door behind him. Managing to roll onto his knees Magnus looked around the sparse room, there was a pile of straw in one corner and a metal bucket in another. 

He shuffled across the floor on his knees and sat down on the pile of straw, which wasn't really much more comfortable than the dirt floor and tried his hardest to free his wrists from the gold rope that bound them but it seemed the more he struggled, the tighter it became. Growling with frustration Magnus shuffled himself backwards so he could lean against the wall and wondered how the hell he was going to get himself out of the predicament.

****

Alec pleaded with his mother as he forced him up the staircase to the top of the tower, in her mind keeping him as far away as possible from the Warlock and into the small, circular room.

“Think yourself lucky I haven't put you in the dungeons too,” she told her son, “I considered it.

“Don't do this mother,” Alec pleaded. “just let me, us be. Izzy is next in line to the throne, she will happily marry and give you children.”

“It doesn't work like that Alexander and you know it,” she retorted, "you will never see that Warlock again.”

“If you hurt him …” Alec trailed off, wondering just what exactly his mother might be capable of.

“Don't go giving me ideas now my son,” she smiled wickedly. “I don't plan to for now, but I might change my mind.”

“Then what are you going to do, you can't lock him away forever?” Alec snapped.

“Oh I have an idea, I just need to speak to someone … a fellow Queen first,” Maryse told him, “she owes me a favour.”

“Who? Which Queen?” Alec asked.

“You will find out in due course,” she smirked, “when it is too late for you to do anything or find him.”

“Please,” Alec begged, “I love him, I can't live with out him.”

“You can and you will!” the Queen stated, “you will do as you are told, I will not tolerate your defiance.”

Alec didn't trust himself to say anything else, his emotions were beginning to overcome him and he didn't want his mother to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“Nothing more to say”? Maryse smirked, “Very well, you will stay in here for however long it take you to decide to do the right thing. Clary or Maia will bring you your meals accompanied by a Guards so don't even think of trying to escape.”

Alec nodded silently. 

The Queen turned on her heels, closed the door behind her and locked it.

Alec looked around the room, it could have been a lot worse he though taking in the bed, armchair and small table along with a stack of books. He searched every inch of the room and checked under the bed but he found nothing he could use as a weapon, only a ceramic pot for relieving himself.

Getting on the bed he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, letting his head droop forwards as he thought of Magnus, knowing exactly what the cells in the dungeons were like and feeling bad that he could do nothing to help him, letting the tears that followed fall freely to soak his britches.

****

The Queen, still wearing her riding habit and skirts headed back out to the stables where Jace was just finishing up rubbing down and brushing the horses.

“I need you to saddle Glorious for me,” she ordered, “I have an errand to run.”

“You're going alone Your Highness?” Jace asked, genuinely concerned for her safety, it wouldn't be long until sunset.

“Not that it's any of your business,” she retorted, “but I will be fine.”

“Of course Ma'am,” Jack said, giving a nod of the head to do as she asked.

Once she was seated on the horse she headed off without a word of thanks and into the countryside, galloping fast across the fields to her destination where she was to meet the woman who was to help her with her plan; The Seelie Queen.

****

Isabel decided she wasn't going to sit there feeling sorry for herself, she was going to try and find out her mothers plans for both her brother and Magnus. Drying her eyes she went in search of her mother, unable to find her in the main rooms of the Castle he headed to the kitchen where Jace was having a meal of stew and bread while Clary and Maia helped prepare the evening meal with the head cook, Helen.

“Has anyone seen my mother?” She asked the room.

Jace looked up and nodded. 

“She went off on Glorious,” he told her, “I don't know where, but she left in a hurry your Highness.”

“Dammit!” Isabel huffed, “Thank you Jace.”

Having another idea she headed down to the Guards quarters to find Simon, he wasn't in his room but his room mate was and in desperation she asked him if he knew of Simon's whereabouts, not caring that she wasn't meant to be there.

“He went outside, said he needed some fresh air your Highness,” he told her. “if you go down the corridor you will find a large iron door, exit through there, he won't be too far away.”

Isabel didn't let on that she already knew about the iron door, she thanked him and rushed away, once through the door she closed it behind her and looked about spotting him a little way off sitting on the grass, his back leaning against an old Oak tree.

Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't walk off the moment her spotted her she headed in his direction, hoping he knew something, anything about the Queens plans for her brother or his lover.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Maryse galloped Glorious at full speed through the woods wanting to be at her destination before dark, she would be right at the edge of the Seelie Realm and even though she was asking the Seelie Queen to return a favour from years earlier she didn't trust her.

When white petals began to swirl around her she knew she was close and slowed Glorious to a trot and then a walk when she spotted the Seelie Queen awaiting her with one of her own Guards. She pulled Glorious to a stop a few feet from the Queen and dismounted, leading the horse along with her as she approached.

“Your Highness,” The Seelie Queen greeted her. “I am here to listen to your request but it does not mean I will agree.”

“You owe me,” Maryse replied, “I did a favour for you and it is time for you to help me in my hour of need.”

“Then, you shall tell me what you require and I will consider it,” The Seelie Queen replied, “I will decide if it is fair payment for services rendered. Please talk freely, Meliorn is a trusted Guard, it will go no further than our ears.”

“Your Majesty,” Meliorn said, bowing down before her.

Maryse began to explain her plan.

“My son Alexander the crowned prince is betrothed to a woman, Lydia Branwell,” she stated, “but he has been giving me all kinds of excuses as to why he will not marry her and then recently I discovered that not only has he been giving his affections to someone else and it's a man. A man who is also a Warlock.”

“Why won't you let him follow his heart?” The Seelie Queen asked, with an amused look on her face, “you have a daughter, she could be your successor instead?”

“I will not let him disobey me in this way, he has known this marriage was arranged since they were small children,” Maryse retorted, “he is next in line to the throne, it is his duty to marry a Lydia, she is a good match for him and will give him children.”

“And what is your solution for this?” Asked the Seelie Queen.

“I found them, they were going to run away together,” Maryse told her, “the Warlock is currently in the castle dungeons and Alec is locked in the tower, they are as far apart as possible now but I wish to make it impossible for them to ever be able to meet again. Which is where you come in.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” The Seelie Queen asked with a smirk.

“I want you to take the Warlock into your Realm,” Maryse explained, “I know you can use your magic to keep him … as a guest.”

“A guest? Is that just a nice way of saying prisoner?” The Seelie Queen asked, not wanting to make it seem like she would be giving into the idea easily.

“Well, he would never be allowed to leave,” Maryse shrugged, “make of that what you will.”

“Who is this Warlock, just so I know?” The Seelie Queen asked curiously.

“Bane, Magnus Bane,” Maryse replied.

“Well, if the Prince was going to choose a Warlock to fall in love with then Magnus Bane is a very beautiful man,” The Seelie queen grinned.

“I never said he loved him,” Maryse huffed.

“You said they were running away together, in my experience Magnus Bane doesn't give his heart lightly,” The Seelie Queen told her, “parting them this way could be considered cruel.”

“I don't care!” Maryse shouted at her, “You need to do this for me, you owe me.”

The Seelie Queen pondered the idea for a few moments before speaking again.

“I will do as you ask, Magnus Bane is very pretty to look at,” she replied, “and I will do my up most to keep him in my Realm. I can nullify his magic while he is with me, but I cannot completely guarantee that he could find a way to escape as he is very old and and wise in the ways of the world.”

“If he escapes it will not go well for you,” Maryse threatened and Meliorn stepped forwards to protect his Queen.

“It's that or nothing,” The Seelie Queen shrugged.

“Fine!” Maryse conceded, she just wanted to get the Warlock far away from Alec where he wouldn't know where to find him. 

“Meliorn will return to the castle with you,” the Seelie Queen told her, “he will bring the Warlock back here to me, this evening. You will wait here while he fetches a horse.”

“Your Majesty,” Meliorn said simply and vanished into the woodland to return what seemed like just moments later riding a beautiful white steed.

“Will one of your Guards be enough?” Maryse asked. “Wouldn't more be better?”

“Meliorn will do the job in hand,” the Seelie Queen stated, “I bid you farewell.”

With that the Seelie queen headed into the woods, and like Meliorn before her just vanished.

Maryse mounted her horse and with Meliorn at her side they road back to the castle.

****

Alec heard the key turn in the lock in the door and looked up, the tears had stopped some time ago but his eyes were still red rimmed and he found himself wondering if it was his mother, maybe letting him go back to his own room.

When the door opened it was Clary holding a tray containing a bowl of stew and a hunk of bread, she walked inside while the Guard with her stayed outside the open door.

“I'm not hungry Clary,” the Prince told her.

“I will leave it here with you anyway your Highness,” Clary replied, placing it on the small table and after giving him a small curtsey she turned to leave the room.

“Clary wait, please,” Alec asked her, “I need to ask you something.”

Clary walked back towards him, stopping and then moving closer when he motioned her to.

“Have you see Magnus? The man in the dungeons?” Alec asked her.

“No, sorry Sire, Maia was sent to give him food,” Clary replied.

“I need to know he is okay,” Alec asked her pleadingly. “can you try and find out for me?”

“I will do my best your Highness,” she nodded, “I will ask Maia when I get the chance and tell you what I know when I bring your next meal.”

“I meant it when I said I wasn't hungry,” Alec sighed.

“I'm sorry Prince Alexander, but what use will starving yourself do if you want to find a way to rescue your lover?” Clary replied.

Alex was a little shocked by her bluntness but thinking about it she had a point.

“Thank you Clary,” Alec told her.

Clary turned to leave, she got almost all the way to the door when Alec called out to her.

“Clary, “if you see my sister, can you tell her I need to see her.” he asked'

“The Queen has forbidden you to have any visitors,” the Guard told him.

Clary turned her head back to him and mouthed, “I'll be back,” and then hurried from the room, the Guard locking it behind her.

Alec picked the bowl up and tasted a spoon making his stomach growl for more, at least Helen was a great cook he told himself, digging into the food and hoping Magnus was getting the same to eat. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Isabel made her way towards were Simon sat, trying to keep quiet so she could get to him without warning but stepping on a stick and the loud crack it emitted gave her away.

“Please go away,” Simon called out to her, “I'm not changing my mind.”

“I need to talk to you, ask you something,” Isabel replied, still walking towards him as Simon got to his feet, “not about us, about my mother.”

“Okay,” Simon replied, leaning his back against the tree and folding his arms.

“How did she manage to capture the Warlock?” Isabel asked, “surely he could have used magic to escape?”

“We ambushed him,” Simon told her, “the other two guards with us grabbed him and tied his arms behind his back. I don't know where she got it, but it was a golden rope that apparently blocked him from using his magic.”

“A magic rope?” Isabel frowned, “Where would my mother get one of those from and how would she know they existed in the first place?”

“I don't know your Highness,” Simon replied.

“Please, when we are alone, call me Isabel,” she said, looking at him sadly, “I hate you calling me that or Princess.”

“Only if we are alone but it changes nothing,” Simon replied.

“Do you think my mother might have her own secrets?” Isabel pondered out loud, “what if she is a witch and she has been hiding it from Alec and I all these years?”

“I couldn't say, I just know that she had that rope and she knew what it was for,” Simon told her, “I'm not the person to answer that question, is there anyone else you know who might?”

Isabel thought for a moment.

“Dot. Dorothea!” She burst out, “it must have been the magic mirror in that cloth that she gave my mother, she must know.”

“She might not know anything either,” Simon replied.

“But we can ask her, can't we?” Isabel suggested, “She's known as the local witch, she shouldn't be hard to find. Simon, will you go with me?”

“I don't know Isabel, what if your mother finds out we, I am meddling?” Simon replied.

“She's still to busy dealing with Alec and Magnus to even care what I do or where I go,” Isabel insisted.

“We can't go when I am meant to be on duty,” Simon sighed, “someone will report me missing.”

“Are you working this evening?” she asked hopefully.

“Actually no,” Simon admitted.

“Then we go after dark,” Isabel told him excitedly, “we will ride, Jace won't let on they we went out riding.”

“Okay, Isabel,” Simon sighed “just because it is you and because I hate the fact that I had to be there when she went looking for your brother. I wanted nothing to do with it.”

“Thank you Simon,” Isabel smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll meet you at the stables at sunset.”

Simon watched her run back to the castle, he really did care for her, but he also cared for his life.

****

Alec picked up one of the books from the pile, sat on the bed and tried to read it but he couldn't concentrate, he dropped it onto the floor beside him and lay down with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. 

All he could think about was Magnus, stuck down in the dungeons with nothing but straw to sit or lie on, not a bed like he had. He wondered if he was cold? Had they given him proper food and not scraps? Was Magnus thinking about him? Alec wondered if Magnus was wishing he had never met him, as then he wouldn't be where he was now.

Alec closed his eyes, trying to think of a way he could get out of this and save Magnus from whatever fate his mother had planned for him. He knew in his head the only way he was going to be free from this room was to agree to marry Lydia but that would just take him out of one prison and into another. He also doubted that Lydia knew anything that had gone on and he couldn't let her go into marriage with him without him telling her the truth.

“That's it!” Alec thought, his eyes opening wide, “I will agree to meet with Lydia and tell her why I can't marry her, she will then refuse to marry me and my mother won't be able to meddle in my life.”

With a sigh he rolled onto his side, he knew that even if that worked she would still keep him away from Magnus and knowing her she would just track down another suitable bride for him. 

Alec closed his eyes again and tried not to think, hoping he would fall asleep but his mind had other ideas and just kept flooding him with memories of the time he had spent with his lover.

****

The Queen and Meliorn arrived back at the castle just before sunset, they left the horses with Jace and Meliorn followed her into the castle and down to the dungeons where a castle guard stood outside the cell Magnus resided it.

“Your Majesty,” The Guards said, bowing his head, then lifting it to look curiously at the Queens companion. Something about him, the way he dressed, the markings on his skin of leaves and flowers, not to mention the way his ears came to a point made the Guard a little wary of him, he didn't seem completely human.

“Unlock the door,” Maryse ordered the Guard.

The Guard followed the order and did so, opening it so they could enter. Magnus who was sat on the straw with his arms still behind his back looked up at them.

“You need to remove this rope,” Magnus told the Queen, “I couldn't even eat the meagre food I was brought, your maid had to help me.”

“That rope is keeping you here, if I remove it you cam use your magic to escape,” she replied. “And that won't do.”

“Why do you have a Seelie Guard with you?” Magnus asked, feeling more than a little worried at the sight of him.

“Meliorn here has come to take you to the Seelie Realm,” Maryse told him with a big smile, “I told Alec I wouldn't hurt you so I am banishing you. The Seelie Queen has told me that she can stop you being able to use your magic there.”

“No, you can't send me there,” Magnus retorted, “I can't stay there, she … the Seelie Queen, she will treat me as a prisoner too.”

“That won't be my problem,” Maryse told him, “I just need you far away where Alec can't find you, he will be marrying Lydia and he will forget you.”

“Bitch!” Magnus hissed.

“Now now, language Mr Bane,” she said wagging her finger in his face. “Meliorn, help him up.”

Meliorn grabbed Magnus by the armpits and yanked him to his feet.

“Take him, I never want to see him again,” she instructed him and walked out of the cell not realising that the Guard stationed outside had heard every single word of the conversation.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Alec sat up instantly when he heard the key in the door being unlocked, hoping it would be Clary coming back, maybe with some information or even better his sister so he could hide the look of disappointment when he mother came through the door.

“You don't have to look quite so look quite to disappointed to see me!” Maryse told him.

“Why are you here mother?” Alec asked, “Thinking what else you can do to make me more angry with you?”

“Well, I have good news and bad news,” She replied with a smirk. The good news is I am letting you move back to your own bedroom, but alas you will be detained there for the time being. And I wanted you to know that Lydia will be coming to the castle tomorrow for your first meeting before your wedding.”

“Is that meant to be good news?” Alec asked.

“Of course!” The queen stated, “but I fear what I will tell you next will be bad news to your ears.”

“Just tell me mother,” Alec asked, beginning to get angry with her already.

“I'm afraid that you won't be seeing that Warlock ever again,” she said, unable to keep the smile off her lips. “He has been banished to a place you will never find him and will not be able to get in the way of your marriage to Lydia ever again.”

“No … you can't do that!” Alec shouted at her. “I need to see him, let me see him, please?”

“Too late, he has already left,” Maryse replied. “Now you can just put him out of your mind.”

“That will never happen,” Alec told her.

“There is no point pining for someone you will never see again!” Maryse stated.

“Even if your force me to marry Lydia, there will be no grandchildren.” Alec countered.

“Well, we shall see about that,” the Queen replied, the smirk back on her face. “there will be a guard along shortly to take you to your room.”

“I don't need a guard to show me the way,” Alec shouted at her. “I am not a child.”

“Well, I don't want to risk you running off again,” she replied, turning and flouncing out the room, locking the door behind her.

Alec threw himself down on the bed and yelled out in anger until his throat became to sore to do so any longer. After what seemed like forever the Guard came to the door and escorted him to his own bedroom, feeling too downhearted to even try and escape.

****

The Guard that had been stationed outside the cell that Magnus had been incarcerated in headed back do to the Guards quarters once everyone had left the dungeons, seeking out Simon, who he knew had been there when the Warlock had been arrested and found him in his room changing out of his uniform into riding britches.

Going somewhere?” The Guard asked.

“I'd tell you if I could,” Simon replied, “but I could get you in to trouble if the Queen found out you knew.”

“I need to tell you something,” the Guard replied, “that Warlock you brought back today, he's not in the dungeons anymore.”

A look of horror crossed Simon's face. “Why? What has the Queen done.”

“He's not dead,” the Guard assured him, “but she came to the dungeons with his man, it looked a bit … strange. Anyway, they left the cell door open and I heard every word that was said.”

“This man has taken him somewhere?” Simon pushed then the guard paused.

“The Warlock called him a Seelie Guard and the Queen said he was being banished to the Seelie Realm where he wouldn't be able to use his magic or escape.”

“Seelie?” Simon frowned, “I've not heard of the before either.”

“I probably shouldn't have told you this, but I know you care about the Princess Isabel and she cares about her brother,” the Guard continued, “I thought you should know.”

“You have my word that I won't let the Queen will never know that you told me this information,” Simon assured him, “I trust you will never mention to her how I feel about Isabel?”

“Of course,” the Guard replied.

“I have to go or I will be late,” Simon told him, grabbing his jacket and heading to the doorway where the Guard stood. 

The Guard moved out the way, “Whatever you are doing, be careful.” The Guard said as he rushed past and hurried towards the stables.

****

The sky was the most beautiful shades of red and orange when Isabel made her way the stables, gazing at it she heard a giggle coming from from inside as she reached the door. Peering around the edge she could see Jace and Clary in the lamplight, Clary with her back up against the wooden wall while being thoroughly kissed by Jace, who's hand was under her bunched up skirts and stroking her thigh.

Isabel didn't want to disturb them but Simon should be arriving any minute and they needed to leave quickly. Moving so she wasn't in sight Isabel gave a loud cough and shouted out, “Jace, are you there?”

She smiled at the sounds of Clary giggling again and popped her head back around the door.

“Your Highness,” Jace said, spotting her, “can I help?”

“Good evening your Highness,” Clary smiled.

“Sorry to disturb your stolen moment,” Isabel smiled at them, “Can you saddle up two horses for me?”

“At his time of night?” Jace frowned.

“I have an urgent errand to run, I have a Guard riding with me,” Isabel explained, “I will be perfectly safe.”

“Very well your Highness,” Jace replied, “I will do so right away.”

“I should go,” Clary said, giving Isabel a small curtsey.

“No, please don't go on my account, Simon and I will be leaving soon,” Isabel told her.

“The Guard your going with is Simon?” Jace asked, overhearing, “I heard you two weren't … friends anymore.”

“He's going as a Guard, nothing else,” Isabel told him, feeling more than a little sad that Simon didn't want to be any more than friends now.”

“I see,” Jace said simply.

At that point Simon appeared through the door.

“Isabel,” he whispered, reaching her side, “I have some news about Magnus to tell you.”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus and Meliorn were deep into the forest with what appeared to be thousands of glow worms flitting around them providing enough light to see by. Riding on the same horse Meliorn meant Magnus had no chance of escape. When the Seelie pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted and reached up to help Magnus down, his hands still being tied together.

“We are here,” Meliorn told Magnus, “the Queen is awaiting our arrival.”

“You could let me free?” Magnus said, desperate to escape this situation.

“I cannot do what you ask,” Meliorn told him, “you escaping would result in my punishment, I am not willing to suffer for you. Walk.”

Meliorn walked behind Magnus while leading the horse, Magnus could not help be amazed by the sight before him when they stepped into the Seelie Realm. Even though it was the late evening there were beautiful white flowers blooming all around them, the trees dropping pure white blossom. It had a calm aura about it, which somehow made Magnus feel more than a little nervous. 

Eventually they came to a clearing in the forest, there were Seelie's spinning around like they were dancing on air and on the ornate throne, sat the Seelie Queen, looking all of about eleven or Twelve years old.

“Welcome to my Realm Warlock,” She said, standing to greet him. “Meliorn, you may untie him now, he cannot use his magic here, I have cast a spell that makes it impossible.”

“Why would you do Queen Maryse's bidding and agree to keep me here as your prisoner?” Magnus asked, rubbing his wrists where the rope had tightened around them.

“You are not a prisoner, you are a guest,” she said, giving him a sweet smile. “I owed Maryse a favour and so I needed to agree to her request to pay it.”

“I cannot use my magic and I cannot leave,” Magnus argued, “I am, for all intents and purposes your prisoner.”

“Oh don't think of it like that,” The Seelie Queen answered, her body suddenly shimmering in front of him and he watched as she stopped being a child transforming in front of him and now having the looks of a young woman in her twenties. “think of this Realm as somewhere where the rules of your world don't apply and you could have many a joyous … union.”

“I'm sorry?” Magnus asked, hoping he had misheard the implications in what she had said.

“Magnus my darling, you are a beautiful man, I am the Seelie Queen,” She said, giving him a sweet smile, “we would be so very good together.”

“Never!” Magnus stated, flinching away and she reached out to put her hand on his arm.

“Well, I could also make your time here … less pleasant,” she told him.

“I don't care,” Magnus told her, “I will find a way out of here and I will get back to Alexander.”

“Ah, Prince Alec, he will be preparing for his wedding soon,” she smirked, “I would forget all about your lover if I was you, the Queen will never allow you both to be together.”

“I love him, he loves me,” Magnus retorted, “we will be back together, whatever it takes.”

“Well, I will let you believe that for now,” the Seelie Queen told him, “maybe you can ponder this thought while you are in isolation.”

“Isolation?” Magnus frowned.

“Meliorn, take the Warlock to the Place Of Reflection,” she ordered.

“What is that place?” Magnus demanded as Meliorn grabbed his arm and pulled him away with him.

“You will see soon enough,” the Seelie Queen told him with a smirk.

****

“You know where my mother has sent Magnus?” Isabel asked louder than intended, drawing the attention of Jace and Clary.

Simon looked at them over Isabel's shoulder and hushed her.

“We can trust them Simon,” Isabel told him, “I know we can.”

“I promised to tell Prince Alexander if I heard anything about what had happened to Magnus,” Clary told them, “I want to keep my promise to him, I will never tell the Queen anything I am told in confidence.”

“Same for me, I can keep a secret,” Jace added.

Simon sighed. 

“One of the Guards was there when the Queen brought an odd looking man to the cells to take Magnus away,” He explained. “they left the door open and he heard very word. The man with her was something called a Seelie and Magnus was being taken to the Seelie Realm where the Seelie Queen would keep him there as a favour to our Queen.”

“Seelie Realm?” Isabel asked, looking at Simon, wondering his he was going to explain what that meant.

“I have no idea what it means, but perhaps Dorothea can answer that too?” Simon suggested.

“Then we need to leave, the sooner we find her and ask her everything she knows, the the sooner we will have the information we need to save Magnus from his fate.” Isabel told them.

“The horses will be ready in a few minutes,” Jace said, grabbing the items he needed for each horse and disappearing into one of the stalls.

“I am to take your brother his supper in a little while,” Clary told Isabel, “I do know that he has been moved from the tower and back to his bedroom.”

“That's something,” Isabel replied with some relief, “thank you Clary.”

“You are welcome your Highness, I will find a way to tell him what we know about Magnus too.” she replied.

Isabel gave her a huge smile and to Clary's surprise pulled the other woman into a tight hug, holding her close for a few minutes before releasing her again.

Not sure what to say Clary gave her a small curtsey and a smile.

“Here we go,” Jack said, leading both horses from their stalls, out past them and into the courtyard where the sun was almost set. “be careful.”

“We will,” Simon assured him.

He and Isabel mounted their horses and rode off across the courtyard, hurrying to reach the village where Dorothea lived and find her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Clary looked around her and positive no-one was watching she slipped the folded note under the plate that contained the Prince's sandwiches for his supper, hiding it out of sight and added the tankard of ale before heading for Alec's bedroom, trying not to look nervously at the Guard when he unlocked the door for her to enter.

“Good evening,” Your Highness,” she greeted him with a smile, trying not to let him notice his red ringed eyes. “I hope you enjoy your supper, I made the sandwiches myself.”

“Thank you Clary,” Alec replied, “I will try and eat them.”

“I hope so Sire, or it would be a such a waste,” she continued, “I best get back to the kitchens before Helen sends out a search party.”

After she left Alec reached for the tankard and took a long gulp of the beer wishing he had enough to drink himself into oblivion. Staring at the sandwiches he wondered why Clary had made such a big thing about them, saying that she had made them and not to waste them, He was about to take another gulp of the beer when he noticed something, a tiny corner of a piece of paper just sticking out from beneath the plate. 

Hurriedly putting the tankard down he lifted the plate with one hand and grabbed the folded note with the other, unfolding it quickly and reading the contents.

“Your Highness, as promised I have some information for you. Your mother has banished Magnus to somewhere called the Seelie Realm where they have their own Queen, he was sent away with a Seelie Guard and will never be able to use his magic there, the Queen believes he will never escape. We can't be certain but we think your mother may have been hiding magical powers of her own. Princess Isabel and the Guard Simon have gone in search of Dorothea, the witch we think gave her the magic mirror to try and find out any information they can. I will of course inform you of anything they find out, if the Queen still objects to your sister visiting you. Clary.

“The Seelie Realm?” Alec muttered to himself, “what the hell is a Seelie and why would they have their own realm and Queen?”

He sat down on the edge of his bed and reread the letter twice, still having no clue as to where Magnus might be and told himself that if Isabel and Simon could get information from this witch there might be a tiny glimmer of hope of him finding Magnus again.

Suddenly finding his appetite Alec devoured his sandwiched and drank the rest of his beer, hiding the note quickly when he heard the key in the door and groaned internally when his mother appeared from behind it.

“Alexander,” she said, smiling brightly. “I hope you are planning to retire soon? Lydia is coming for afternoon tea tomorrow and it wouldn't do if you weren't looking your very best now, would it?”

“No mother,” he replied, pretending to play along.

“Are you finally becoming to realise that this is the right thing to do?” She asked him.

“Whatever gets me out of this room,” he replied.

“Good, good,” she smiled, “you should wear your best britches and that gorgeous white shirt you made made only a few months ago, Lydia won't be able to resist you.”

“If you think that would be best,” Alec nodded.

“I do, now go to sleep Alec and I will see you tomorrow.” the Queen grinned, feeling pleased with herself.

Alec sighed and got ready to go to bed, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Once he slipped between the sheets and rolled onto his side as he closed his eyes but his mind wouldn't settle, the words of Clary's letter whirling around it. 

Letting out a huff of frustration he rolled into his back and stared into the dark, wishing Magnus was with him, in the bed next to him. Holding him. Alec closed his eyes again and banished the thoughts of the letter but flooding his mind with pictures of Magnus, they way he looked, dressed, the eyeliner around his gorgeous eyes. 

He smiled to himself at the though of being able to hold him again, kiss him touch him and without really thinking about what he was doing his hand slid down his body, gliding over his nightshirt and came to a rest on his hardening cock. The images in his head changed to ones less innocent, remembering in detail the last few times they had been in bed together and when his cock was rock hard he reached for the hem of the nightshirt and yanked it up out the way, groaning quietly when his hand wrapped around his aching cock and he began to stroke it slowly.

Alec thought about the way it felt when Magnus used his tongue, the way he dipped it into the slit to taste him. How he took his cock into his mouth and sucked in the most delicious way while teasing the tight hole between his buttocks that sent him closer and closer towards heaven while his hand moved faster and faster, his other hand clutching the sheet in it's grip. The thought of Magnus' arse, the way it felt around his cock when he was about to come sent Alec spiralling over the edge, his back arched off the bed and he came hard, splattering the fabric of his nightshirt with come along with his fist.

He lay there, stroking his cock gently until the sensation stopped completely and wiped his fingers on a dry spot of the nightshirt before pulling it off, screwing it into a ball and tossing it onto a corner of the room. Eyelids heavy he curled back onto his side, closed his eyes and slipped into a sated and dreamless sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, my mum is having a procedure in hospital tomorrow and if they have to sedate her she needs someone with her for 24 hours, so I will be at her house - safest option - and she has no broadband.

It seemed to Magnus that he and Meliorn had walked miles through what Meliorn had told him were called the Wander Woods before they came to two trees, bent over towards each other so their branches formed an arch. Meliorn hand upon his arm pulled him to a stop a few feet before he reached it.

“We are here,” Meliorn told him simply before reaching out with one hand and reciting words which were not of a language Magnus knew of and seconds later a shimmering wall appeared within the tree arch, looking much like a portal to Magnus and he found himself being shoved through unceremoniously.

“Enjoy!” He heard Meliorn say, the shimmering wall vanishing behind him.

Magnus looked around him, there was a huge expanse of water that Magnus assumed was a lake surrounded by trees that appeared to be heavily laden with fruit and nothing much else. He wandered down to the edge of the lake and it was as clear as glass, reflecting his own image back to him.

Walking along the edge Magnus gazed up at the trees, their boughs hanging invitingly with, apples, pears, oranges, plums and many more, some of which he assumed were native to this strange realm, not having a clue what fruit they were. Reaching up Magnus picked a couple of huge red apples and an orange before walking away from the lake to see how he could go but he barely made it four or five feet before he hit an invisible wall.

With a sigh Magnus headed back to the lake and sat on the very green grass surrounding it, placing the fruit beside him he dipped his fingers in the water and found it surprisingly warm. Picking up one of the apples Magnus took a bite of one of the apples, finding it crisp and sweet it savoured every mouthful until only the core remained.

“I'm not sure how this is a punishment,” Magnus said to the nearest tree, “Unless the Queen thinks I will be bored to death … which, if I am here for too long is a strong possibility!”

The trees seemed to rustle in answer, but not one he could comprehend.

“At least I won't starve,” Magnus sighed out loud, “but I could do with a good steak and maybe a cocktail!”

Then a few moment later he gave a small wry chuckle. “There is also the possibility I may just lose my mind from boredom too.”

Leaning forwards Magnus cupped his hands together, dipping them in the water and using them as a makeshift cup to quenched his thirst, frowning as the scenery began to blur in front of him moments before passing out on the grass he sat on.

****

Simon and Isabel arrived at the outskirts of the village where Dorothea lived and rode slowly through the streets in the dark looking for signs of life, hoping to ask someone where they could find her. Isabel had the hood of her cloak pulled up, hoping it would mask her face enough so that no-one would recognise her.

“Over there,” Simon said, pointing to a building with candle light emitting from windows, “it might be a tavern.”

“Better than nothing,” Isabel agreed, directing the horse towards it.

“I think you should stay out here,” Simon suggested, “women aren't normally seen frequenting them. I might have better luck on my own.”

Isabel nodded in agreement and stayed seated upon her horse, nervously looking about her until Simon reappeared some five minutes later and mounted his horse.

“I am told that she lives this way,” Simon told her, nodding in the direction they were facing, “her cottage can't be missed so I'm told, it had a garden plentiful with herbs and flowers.”

“Lets go,” Isabel replied, urging her horse into a walk with Simon following suit.

They found the house with ease as instructed, it was indeed the only one that had a small garden that wasn't just a patch of wasteland. Dismounting and tying the horses to the makeshift fence they headed up the small pathway to the door, thankful there was candlelight flickering around the edges of the fabric hung at the windows.

Isabel reached out and knocked firmly on the door, not having to wait long the door was opened by an attractive woman much younger looking than Isabel expected.

“Hello, can I help you?” Dorothea asked them cautiously.

“Good evening,” Isabel replied politely, “we needed some help with something and we were told your were the person to do so.”

“Do you need maybe a herbal remedy?” Dorothea suggested.

“Something like that,” Simon told her, “may we come in, I know it's late but we won't take up too much of your time.”

“Please, enter,” Dorothea replied, opening the door wider and they walked into a warm and welcoming room. “Please, take a seat, what exactly can I do for you?”

Isabel and Simon looked at each other, took the offered seat and then Isabel removed the hood of her cloak from her head, revealing her identity.

“Oh my!” Dorothea muttered, “your Highness, what is it that you need?”

“Actually, we need some information,” Isabel told her, “we think you can answer some questions for us.”

“I can try Princess Isabel,” she nodded.

“Is it true, what they say,” Isabel asked, “that you are a witch?”

“Not exactly,” she told them.

“But you can provide spells and potions that help heal the sick?” Simon asked.

“Yes, that is true,” she explained, “I let people believe that I am a witch but really, I am a Warlock.”

“A Warlock?” Isabel repeated, “If you are a Warlock, you know of Magnus Bane?”

“I do,” she told them sadly, “and I feel bad that it is my fault that your mother found out about him and your brother. I have heard that she has Magnus prisoner and your brother locked in a room in the tower.”

“Why is it your fault?” Isabel asked, “Was it the magic mirror that you delivered to her?”

“Yes, but I didn't know why she required it,” Dorothea told her, “I only found out when she showed me the the mirror after using a incantation on it.”

“Dorothea, I need to know,” Isabel replied, “is my mother, the Queen a witch?”

Dorothea nodded, “she has kept it a secret for both you and your brother, she never wanted you to know but this planned wedding of hers, for Prince Alexander to marry has brought out the worst in her and I fear she will do anything to get her won way … even if it meant using magic to … kill Magnus.”

“I knew it!” Simon yelled a little too loudly and then apologised.

“Magnus has gone from the castle but he isn't dead,” Isabel told her, “one of the guards overheard a conversation my mother had with Magnus in the dungeons. Dorothea, what is the Seelie Realm?”

“Is that where he has been sent to?” Dorothea frowned.

“Banished is the term I believe,” Simon replied, “apparently the Seelie Queen owes Queen Maryse a favour and she agreed to have him there and he won't be able to use his magic.”

“The Seelie's, which is really just an ancient name for the fay or faeries reside in a Realm of another dimension,” Dorothea explained. “there is no way you can find the entrance by yourselves, they are well hidden and she would know the minute someone uninvited had slipped through. She is evil and conniving, I wouldn't trust her to do anything she promises to. I think Magnus has been put in danger, there is no telling what she might demand of him and if he refuses ...”

“She might kill him?” Isabel asked, horrified that her mother would send him to such a person.

“Your mother would have been well aware that this could happen,” Dorothea told her, “she is not the person you grew up believing her to be.”

“Would she hurt Alec, if he refuses to do as she wishes?” Simon asked.

“I wouldn't put it past her.” Dorothea replied sadly.

“Dorothea, I know this is a lot to ask,” Isabel asked, “but would you help us find Magnus, help him escape and free my brother from my mothers clutches?”

Dorothea didn't hesitate. “Yes your Highness, Magnus is one of my oldest friends.”

“I have to get home before my mother misses me,” Isabel told her, “ but I will be back in touch soon. Thank you, for everything.”

“It is my pleasure,” Dorothea replied, opening the door for them as they got up to leave.

After bidding her farewell they mounted the waiting horses and headed back to the castle feeling a little optimistic.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Alec was beginning to go so stir crazy locked in his bedroom he was actually looking forward to meeting Lydia, just so he could escape the room for a while. His mother had appeared mid morning to select the clothes for him that she had suggested before, just to make sure he knew exactly which ones she meant and left him again, saying one of the Guards would be along in a little while to escort him to the main living room.

With a reluctant sigh Alec shed the clothes he wore and donned the britches and shirt that haunted him from the bottom on his bed, wishing there weren't so many ruffles on the shirt – he'd never really understood fashion – and stood looking out the window of his room, gazing into the distance while wondering where the Seelie Realm was and what was happening to Magnus.

A sharp rapping on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and Alec turned at the sound of the key in the lock, a small feeling of relief when he saw that it was Simon.

“Your Highness,” Simon greeted him, “time to go.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, walking towards him, “the sooner this is over the better.”

“I understand your highness,” Simon replied, leading him down the empty corridor. 

“I got Clary's note,” Alec whispered.

“Your sister and I met with Dorothea yesterday evening,” Simon whispered back, “she is a Warlock like Magnus, not a Witch, she has known Magnus a long time.”

“Did you find anything useful out?” Alec asked.

“The Seelie's are the fay, faeries,” Simon explained quickly,” she said the Seelie Queen cannot be trusted and is worried for Magnus' safety.”

“Does she know where to find this Seelie Realm?” Alec asked.

“She says she can help,” Simon replied, “we had to leave before Isabel, sorry the Princess was missed but we are going back to see her soon.”

“Anything else?” Alec asked hurriedly as they approached the living room.

“She said … she said that your mother is a witch,” Simon told him hesitantly, “she's been concealing it for years.”

“My own mother? The Queen is a witch?” Alec gasped. 

“Yeah,” Simon nodded, then stopped Alec replying, noticing the Queen waiting for them by the doorway, and whispered very quietly “we will do what we can.”

“Alexander,” His mother smiled, “Lydia is awaiting your company, go join her.”

“Yes mother,” he signed, walking past her.

“I want you to stay here,” the Queen instructed Simon, “I do not wish for him to try and leave the castle.”

“Of course your highness,” Simon replied, bowing his head before taking up his position outside the door.

When the Queen turned and walked back into the room she found Alec sitting as far away from Lydia as he possibly could and avoiding her eye.

“Alec, don't be so rude to our guest,” she told him, patting the empty spot on the sofa beside Lydia, “come and sit over here.”

“I'm fine here mother!” Alec stated.

“You will do as I say,” the Queen told him, raising her voice a little, “or perhaps you would like to go back to the other room?”

Reluctantly Alec got to his feet, moved around the coffee table between them and sat on the sofa, leaving a bigger gap as possible between he and Lydia.

“Just in time,” the Queen smiled as Clary and Maia entered the room with plates piled high with dainty sandwiches and tiny iced cakes, setting them on the coffee table wordlessly before doing a small curtsey and then leaving.

“Thank you,” Alec called out politely, as his mother had no intention of doing so.

“They are doing their job Alec, not need to thank them,” she retorted.

Alec sneaked a look towards Lydia and the look on her face conveyed that she thought the same as he did over his mothers rudeness and he couldn't help but give her a hint of a smile.

“Now, I shall leave you to get to know one another,” Maryse told them, “I will be back in a while, now eat and talk. Oh, and remember Alec, there is a guard outside the door if you get any ideas”

With that she walked quickly out the room, leaving the two of them feeling a little uncomfortable.

Alec leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a sandwich, nibbling it, not sure what to say to the woman beside him. Even though he had no interest in her romantically he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one, she was slim and curvy, her thick blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft curls.

Lydia reached for a sandwich but hesitated, holding it while she spoke.

“Prince Alexander,” she began, “why is there a Guard outside the door?”

“My dear mother is keeping me prisoner in my room until I agree to marry you,” he told her bluntly. 

“You don't wish to marry me? We have been betrothed since we were children, it is expected,” she replied. “am I not pretty enough for you.”

“Lydia, you are beautiful,” Alec told her with a sigh, “and maybe if I was a different person I would marry you tomorrow but alas it cannot be so.”

“You have promised yourself to another?” She frowned.

“There is someone else, my mother has … sent him away and locked me up here so I cannot find him.” Alec told her.

“He?” Lydia questioned, not sure if she had misheard him.

“Yes,” Alec told her honestly, “I love him and we have been torn apart because she believes us to be the perfect partnership and will provide her with heirs but that would never happen.”

“I knew nothing of this,” Lydia said sadly, “my parents never even hinted that we might not be suitable for each other.”

“It's not something my mother would want anyone to know,” Alec replied, “she thinks she can force me into marrying you. I need to find Magnus before anything bad happens to him.”

“How do you know that might happen?” She asked curiously.

“Because the place she has sent, banished him to isn't of this world and I have information that he might be in danger,” Alec told her sadly.

“This place, where is it?” She asked.

“I don't know exactly,” Alec sighed, “but my sister is trying to get more information with the help of … friends.”

Lydia shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I'm sorry Alexander,” she told him, “you deserve to be happy but I'm not sure how I can help, how we can get out of this marriage.”

“I've had a lot of time to think and well ...” I might have an idea,” Alec replied, “you would be prepared pretend that we are going along with their plans?”

“You mean let them think we are happy to be married while you make plans to get away from here and find your lover?” she asked.

Alec found himself blushing a little at her being so blunt but he nodded.

“Yes,” Lydia told him, “I will help you.”

“Really? You're not upset? Not shocked?” Alec asked, her hand still on his face.

“Why would I be, I admit I was a little worried about marrying someone I don't know,” she told him, “I only agreed to this because my father told me it was expected. Alec, I will help you, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Alec replied simply, not trusting his emotions to say anymore and was a little more than surprised when she suddenly leaned forwards and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, not knowing that Lydia, who was facing towards the door had seen Maryse coming back into the room.

“Well, it looks like you two are getting on well,” the Queen said cheerfully. “how lovely.”

Alec forced a small smile and looked at his mother. 

“Your son will make the perfect husband,” Lydia told her.

“That makes me very happy,” Maryse replied, taking a seat around the table to join them, while they made small talk with her and kept up the pretence. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus awoke screaming, wondering where the hell he was, taking a few moments to remember while his head stayed full of all the horrors he had experienced through his life. As if he was reliving them all over again, starting with his mothers suicide.

His head pounding he got to his feet, the Seelie Queen sure had a strange way of describing this as a place of reflection, it was more like a place of nightmares. Having no idea whether it was the fruit or the water that had made him pass out he knew he couldn't trust either again and began walking towards the arched trees where Meliorn had shoved him through and into this place.

He made it right up to the trees but when he reached out with his hand to test the air between him he was hit with magic, like a lightening bolt had shot though his body and threw him several feet backwards.

Magnus sat up slowly, his whole body now in pain along with his head and yelled out in frustration, his voice echoing eerily through the whole place, making him feel more than a little worried. He had no idea how long he had been in this place, it could have been hours, day or maybe even weeks?”

On a whim he tried to test the theory that his magic wouldn't work and thumped the ground he sat on with both fists in frustration when it didn't. If he ever got out of this place he would find Alec and portal him away to somewhere no-one would ever find them again, well, maybe after taking revenge on the two Queens that did this to him.

“Magnus Bane?” A voice said, causing him to look up and see Meliorn standing in the tree arch, “I have been sent to fetch you by my Queen.”

“This place,” Magnus replied, “would more aptly be named The Place Of Nightmares.”

“I see you had the couldn't resist the fruit and water then,” Meliorn smiled at him.

“It's not like there was any other food or drink on offer,” Magnus retorted, “how long have I been here?”

“Four days and four nights,” Meliorn replied. “now, on your feet, we need to go!”

Magnus got slowly to his feet, his body still aching and walked towards the arch with the Seelie Guard at his side, knowing it was pointless trying to escape until he learned more about the place and found himself back in the Seelie Queens court.

“Mr Bane, did you enjoy your time in the place of reflection?” She asked with a smile.

“Not what I would call it,” Magnus told her.

“Four days and four nights you were there, you must have lived a long time for that many memory's to keep you unconscious?” she asked.

“Over eight hundred years,” Magnus told her, “and I get the feeling this memory might put some of them into the shade.”

“Oh my beautiful boy,” she laughed, “I could give you the most amazing memories if only you would agree to them.”

“I'm in love with someone,” Magnus told her bluntly, “thank you for your … invitation but alas I have to refuse.”

“But if you will never see him again, then surely any dalliance we might have would help you forget him?” She suggested, rising from her throne and moving towards him.

“Never!” Magnus told her, “I will find a way out of this place.”

“Oh, you really need to put that thought out of your pretty little head,” she smirked, “it will never happen.”

“You have no idea what I am capable of when I put my mind to it,” Magnus told her, raising his voice, “with or without my magic.”

She raised a hand and put it against his cheek causing him to flinch away.

“Don't touch me,” Magnus told her angrily.

“Then you need a little help to change your mind,” she grinned, “or perhaps you just don't like me in this image? To old? To young? Never mind, I have long trusted means of persuasion.”

Before Magnus could reply he felt the earth shift beneath his feet, looking in horror at the roots, he assumed to belong to the tree behind him pushing through the grass and wrapping around his ankles, pulling him backwards until his body hit the trunk of the tree and not letting him move no matter how much he tugged that them with his hands.

“The roots will grow an inch every twelve hours, slowly tightening as they move up your body,” the Seelie Queen informed him, “once they reach you chest, your heart … then you will no longer be my problem.”

“You can't do this!” Magnus shouted her, roots winding around his wrists keeping him in position against the tree.

“Oh, I can and I will,” she smirked. “you will receive food and water, I will not let you starve, but … well, you already know the consequences if you don't change your mind.”

“Then I will die,” Magnus spat back, “Eight hundred years is a long life and I have lived it to the full.”

“You are still so determined to throw your life away for someone you will never be with again,” she shrugged, “well, we shall see if you feel the same in a few weeks.”

With that the Seelie Queen blew him a kiss, turned and went back to her throne where he could see her clearly as she laughed with the Seelie's that seemed to be some kind of hand maidens.

Magnus looked at Meliorn, still stood nearby, watching his Queen intently.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered to him, trying to get his attention, “Meliorn?”

“Yes?” Meliorn asked.

“How can you stand there and let her do this to me?” Magnus asked.

“She is my Queen, I will not risk my life to help you,” he replied, “even if I felt like I wished to.”

With that Meliorn walked away and vanished into the forest leaving Magnus alone, wondering if there was any way out of his current situation without doing her bidding.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Alec knew that his sister and Simon were meeting with Dorothea again after dark, to try and think of a plan to rescue Magnus from the Seelie Realm and it's Queen after receiving a note from Clary when she delivered his breakfast to him. Knowing exactly where Magnus was actually wasn't helping considering the information he had been given about the Seelie Queen. 

He had agreed to meet up with Lydia again to go walking, this very afternoon; in the castle grounds with her. But there would be Guards situated around the them just in case he thought it was a chance to escape. His mother, despite his agreeing to marry Lydia clearly didn't trust him yet. He and Lydia would be using the time to make their own plans for his escape from the castle.

The weather outside, he was informed was as warm as the sun made it appear so he dressed for the occasion in navy light cotton britches and a white shirt, thankfully with less ruffles than the last one he wore and was waiting and ready when the knock came at his door and Simon entered.

“The Lady Lydia has arrived Sire,” Simon Informed him, “she is waiting for you in the gardens.”

“Thank you Simon,” Alec replied, “are you and Isabel still going to see Catarina this evening?”

“We are, we need to talk, as you know we need to come up with a way to save Magnus from the Seelie Queen's clutches.” Simon replied. 

“I had no way of telling Clary this morning that Lydia and I are play acting for my mother,” Alec told him, “she knows that I do not wish to marry her and why and seemed quite relieved about not having to marry a man she doesn't know and is going to help me escape while my mother believes we are betrothed.”

“She sounds amazing!” Simon said, trying to keep his voice down as they walked through the great hall to exit the castle. 

“I must admit that I never thought she would offer to help,” Alec admitted, “I quite expected her to go crying to her father and everything getting messy.”

“I will let Isabel know you have someone helping you,” Simon replied, “I am guessing that she is still forbidden from visiting you?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied sadly, “I miss her.”

“We are here Sire,” Simon said, coming to a stop, “I will inform you that the Queen has placed guards everywhere and I am to remain here so we can keep you in sight.”

“It's fine Simon,” Alec told him, “my mother had already given me that news.”

“Have a good afternoon your Highness,” Simon said, giving a formal nod of his head.

“I will do my best,” Alec told him and then headed towards where Lydia awaited for him, sat on a marble bench.

“Your highness,” Lydia said brightly when he approached, “good afternoon.”

“Lydia, please just call me Alec,” he told her, “we are meant to be betrothed and it would sound wrong of anyone were to overhear us.”

“Of course, Alec,” she smiled, taking the hand he offer and getting to her feet.

“Shall we walk?” Alec asked politely.

“Lead the way,” she smiled and side by side they began a slow walk around the castle gardens.

“I think the best way we can do this is keep up the pretence of us being betrothed until she believes we can be trusted,” Lydia suggested, “and once she stops watching our every move, then we will make plans for your escape.”

“I hope it's not too long,” Alec sighed, “not that you aren't wonderful company but I really need to find Magnus.”

“I understand,” she smiled, feeling a little forward and taking Alec's hand in her own. “I am willing to do anything I can to help, as I promised and if holding hands will hurry it along then so be it!”

“I will have to find away to thank you when all this is over,” Alec told her.

“There is no need,” she assured him, “any news on how far your sister and the Guard are at working out the plan to save Magnus from this place he has been banished too?”

“They found out that he is being held somewhere called the Seelie Realm and the Seelie Queen is holding him prisoner.”

“Seelie's? Queen?”, “she frowned.

“Okay, this is all going to make me sound like I am losing my mind, but here we go!” Alec stated, “It has become apparent that magic than I imagined exists in this world but it is normally kept well hidden. This did not come as a complete surprise to me because Magnus is a Warlock.”

“Warlock?” She asked.

“Someone that can do magic, cast spells and make potions,” Alec explained, “but what I never expected to find out was that Seelie's – what we would think of as the fae or faeries – were real too, lived in a different Realm and had a Queen of their own. Oh and that my own mother has been hiding the fact that she is indeed a witch herself!”

“Oh my! That's a lot of strange information. Are you sure this is all true?” She asked.

“Yes, my sister and Simon found this out when they went to visit Dorothea in the village.” Alec replied.

“Dorothea? The witch?” Lydia gasped.

“And she isn't actually a witch, she is a Warlock like Magnus.” Alec replied. “and knows him, she has offered to help with his escape.”

“It would all sound very exciting in different circumstances,” Lydia admitted, as they reached the edge of the small lake in the grounds. “shall we sit for a few minutes, this heat is rather tiring.”

“Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't think,” Alec apologised. “here. By the lake?”

“Perfect,” she agreed, sitting down gently on the manicured lawn. 

Alec sat down beside her, now they had stopped he became more aware of the Guards stationed at random places around them, he could see two from where they sat but decided to pretend they weren't there and ignore them.

“So, how would you feel about giving the Guards something to gossip about?” Lydia asked.

“In what way?” Alec asked with a small frown.

“Kiss me,” she giggled, tilting her face up wards in his direction.

“We can't!” Alec stated, “what about your reputation?”

“Once this pretence is over we will come up with a way to re-establish my reputation,” she smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. “now.”

Alec breathed in deeply and pressed his closed lips briefly against hers before pulling back.

“I hope you kiss your lover with more passion,” she giggled.

“I get the feeling there is something you haven't been telling me?” Alec asked, curious.

“Okay, I will tell you my secret,” she smiled, “I also have a lover.”

Alec knew he had a shocked look on his face when she burst out laughing at him.

“Oh, so it is okay for you to have a lover but not me?” She grinned.

“But ...” was all Alec could get out.

“Never fear your Highness,” she smiled, “us ladies are just as capable of misbehaving.”

“So it's not just my sister then?” Alec chuckled.

“No!” Lydia replied and they both burst into laughter.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Isabel finished her supper, put her knife and fork down and looked at her mother, who all day had been smiling like the cat that got the cream all day.

“Mother, I want to see Alec,” She told her.

“No, he is not seeing anyone but myself, Lydia and the servants,” she replied, the smile dropping from her face, “I will not risk him trying to escape.”

“He has agreed to marry Lydia, has he not?” Isabel replied, “surely they are now betrothed and seemingly happy about this arrangement, so why would he try and run?”

“So he says,” Maryse retorted, “but how do I know he is not lying and deceiving both Lydia and myself?”

“He knows he will never see Magnus again, that he has no idea where you have exiled him too so why would even hope to find him?” Isabel argued.

“But ...” the Queen began but her daughter cut her off.

“They were seen in the grounds this afternoon,” Isabel informed her, “first holding hands and then … down by the lake. They were kissing.”

“Seen by who? Who told you this?” Maryse demanded.

“Two of the Guards apparently, they are the talk of the castle,” Isabel smiled, “if he was planning on running away and seeking out Magnus, surely he wouldn't be risking Lydia's reputation in this manner?”

“You are certain of this?” The Queen asked.

“The kitchen staff are getting excited about the wedding,” Isabel replied, “I do believe that the wedding breakfast is already being planned.”

“This is wonderful news,” Maryse smiled, “I knew he would stop pining after that … Warlock … if he couldn't be anywhere near him.”

“Has anyone ever told you, you are such a ...” Isabel nearly got to the end of the sentence.

“If you still want to see your brother you might want to reconsider what you were about to say!” The Queen stated.

“Yes mother,” Isabel answered, trying not to smile.

“Go and see him now, you have ten minutes,” Maryse told her, “that is all.”

“Thank you mother,” Isabel replied, amazed that it hadn't been anywhere near as hard as she thought it would be to get her mother to agree.

Isabel hurried from the dining room and straight to Alec's bedroom and smiled when she saw the Guard positioned outside was Simon, at least she thought he would not be listening and maybe betray her to the Queen.

“Simon, it's nearly sunset and time to go and see Dorothea,” Isabel said as she approached him, “are you still off duty by then?”

“Of course, my replacement will be here shortly,” Simon told her, “I will meet you at the stables as arranged. Jace said he will have the horses ready and waiting.”

“Let me in please, my mother said I can see Alec for ten minutes, I don't want to waste any more time,” Isabel asked.

“Of course your Highness,” Simon replied, using her title in case the Queen was having Isabel watched too. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“Isabel?” Alec frowned, looking up from the book he was reading.

“I only have a few minutes,” she told him, “I wanted to tell you that your plan is beginning to work.”

“She believes I am happy to marry Lydia?” Alec asked.

“I told her of the gossip circulating the castle, that you and Lydia were seen holding hands and kissing,” Isabel paused for a second, “is that actually true?”

“Of course it's true, and all suggested by Lydia, she is not the woman I thought she was!” Alec told her with a grin.

“In what way?” Isabel asked.

“She confided in me, she also has a lover,” he replied, “she doesn't want to marry me as either.”

“But what about her reputation?” Isabel asked. “She was seen kissing you?”

“She said we would find a way to re-establish it later,” Alec replied, “but if we are betrothed, surely it wouldn't be seen as improper?”

“To be honest, I am unsure,” Isabel shrugged. “luckily no-one ever caught Simon and I.”

“Yet,” Alec grinned.

“Simon and I have broken up,” she told him, “he said he didn't want to risk losing his job or worse if we were caught.”

“But he's still helping you to find Magnus?” Alec asked.

“We agreed to remain friends and … well, maybe when this is all over I can win him back,” Isabel shrugged.

“You are still going back to see Dorothea this evening?” Alec said.

“Yes, at sunset,” she replied, “less chance of our mother catching us.”

“I know Jace and Clary are willing to help if they can too,” Alec told her, “Clary brings me notes every day with information I might need to know.”

“And Jace helps us with the horses, readying them for us,” Isabel replied.

They were a little startled by a fist banging on the door.

“Isabel, your ten minutes is up,” the Queen stated, opening the door and looking in, “I hope Alec has been telling you all about his afternoon with Lydia?”

“Every boring minute,” Isabel replied, faking a yawn. “I think I will go to my room now, I feel rather tired tonight.”

“Good night,” Alec said with a smile, “sleep well.”

“You too big brother,” she replied and vanished from Alec's bedroom, rushing to her to change out of her dress and petticoats and into something more suitable for riding, even if it was still basically a dress and waited until the sunset. 

Checking the coast was clear she hurried through the castle corridor, through the kitchen and out to the stables in the moonlight where Simon was waiting for her and the horses were ready as Jace promised.

“Shall we get going?” Simon asked, mounting his horse.

“The sooner the better,” Isabel smiled and followed suit, thanking Jace before heading across the courtyard and out through the gates.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N There probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow, my mum is going back to the hospital again for a second try at the procedure she needs and I will need to stay with her for 24 hours because of being sedated.
> 
> On the plus side, she is having her first covid vaccination tomorrow morning.

Arriving at Dorothea's house they tied up the horses and hurried through the neat garden to knock on her door, she opened it quickly and hurried them inside.

“Please take a seat, your Highness” Dorothea said, doing a small curtsy to Isabel.

“I will, if you would call me Isabel,” she smiled, “I really hate all the pomp and circumstance that goes with being a princess, as Simon well knows.”

“She does,” Simon confirmed.

“Very well,” Dorothea smiled, “Isabel.”

“Have you had any ideas?” Isabel asked as they crowded around the small fireplace.

“So, I do know where one of the hidden entrances to the Seelie Realm is,” Dorothea replied, “the problem is, she might sense me entering and that would put us all in jeopardy. But, I am willing to do so to help Magnus, I will give myself up to save you two, so you can save Magnus if need be.”

“You can't risk your own life,” Simon told her.

“This is my fault, if I had stood up to our Queen and pretended that I didn't know who Magnus was then he wouldn't be her prisoner,” Dorothea answered, “but she scares me, she has more power than I ever could.”

“How has she managed to keep this from us, her children all these years?” Isabel pondered out loud.

“Because she is more like the Seelie Queen than she would ever admit,” Dorothea answered, “both of them are willing to do anything to get their own way.”

“You said before that she, the Seelie Queen might hurt or even kill Magnus if she doesn't get what she wants?” Simon asked. “What would she want from Magnus?”

“Lets just say that she admires anything beautiful and wants to have it all to herself,” Dorothea answered. “and Magnus would come under that title to her.”

“You means she wants to … sleep with him?” Isabel asked.

“Exactly, and if I know Magnus and if he is in love with Alexander, “she told them, “there is no way he will submit to her, even of it means he will suffer at her hands.”

“Oh shit,” Simon uttered, “sorry.”

“I guess we were both thinking the same,” Isabel told him, “Dorothea, we have to get to him soon but we need Alec to be able to escape the clutches of his mother too. Thankfully, he has help of his own.”

“He does?” Dorothea asked.

“Lydia, the woman he is betrothed to doesn't wish to be married either,” Isabel told her excitedly, “she already has a lover and so they are putting on an act for the Queen, pretending to get on with each other in the way the Queen wants in the hope she will relax the security around him and then he can make his escape.”

“Rumour around the castle is they held hands and kissed,” Simon put in, “and it's true, but all just for show.”

“This is good,” Dorothea told them, “they need to keep this up and then hopefully she will allow them to maybe go riding alone.”

“Yes, that would be perfect, they could go and never return,” Isabel smiled.

“Right, as much as I hate to think of Magnus in the Seelie Realm for much longer I think we should wait a few more days,” Dorothea said, “see how it goes with Alec and Lydia and then we can try and save Magnus on the same day Alec can make a run for it.”

“Okay, I am allowed to see Alec now,” Isabel told her, “I will make sure he knows and if I think it's not safe to tell him then Clary, one of the housemaids will deliver him a note with a meal.”

“You can trust this Clary?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes, she's been giving him notes for days, telling him any information we have,” Simon told her.

“And Jace, the stable hand helps us ready the horses,” Isabel added, “they will both help if we need them.”

“Aren't you scared of what your mother might do if she finds out?” Dorothea asked.

“I am at a point where I care more about helping my brother and saving Magnus than I am worried about what my mother might do,” Isabel admitted.

“She's dangerous, promise me you will be careful?” Dorothea asked.

“We will,” Simon grinned at her.

“I have to asked,” Dorothea said, “have you ever been in the walled garden in the castle grounds?”

“Never, it's forbidden,” Isabel answered. “anytime we tried we were stopped by the Guards.”

“I think you really need to find a way it,” Dorothea replied. “you will find out some of your mothers closely guarded secrets.”

“In what way?” Simon asked, curious.

“I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it,” Dorothea answered, with a small shudder.

Isabel nodded, not wanting to push the issue.

“We should get going, before my mother realises I am not in my room,” Isabel said reluctantly. “if it looks like Alec might be able to escape soon I will send Clary with a message to arrange a meeting. You will know here when you see her, she has fiery red hair.”

“Okay,” Dorothea replied, leading the way to the door. I hope to hear from you soon.”

“I hope so too,” Isabel told her before they hurried back to their horses and the castle.

When they arrived at the stables Jace was nowhere in sight.

“It's late, he must be either in the kitchens with Clary or turned in for the night,” Simon suggested, “I can take care of the horses.”

“We both can,” Isabel told him, leading her horse into one of the stalls and removing the saddle and halter before picking up a grooming brush.

“Sure,” Simon smiled, following suit with his mount and asked, “you really don't like being a princess, do you?”

“No, I hate all the flouncy dresses and having to behave in the proper way for a lady,” she replied, “if I had my way I would be helping out in the kitchens and here in the stables and wearing britches!”

“Britches? Whatever next!” Simon laughed.

“Well, they are so much more practical for horse riding,” Isabel told him, “I wouldn't have to use that ridiculous side saddle for one thing!”

“Your mother would have a fit if she saw you dressed in britches,” Simon grinned, “she would lock you away in the tower.”

“Yeah,” Isabel said sadly, giving the horse a stroke before putting the brush down and walking into the next stall where Simon was finishing up brushing the other horse.

“Simon, I wanted to thank you for doing this,” Isabel told him, “you are putting yourself at risk helping me and I really do appreciate it.”

“I care about you Isabel, which means I care what happens to your brother,” Simon replied, putting the grooming brush down.

“I miss you Simon,” Isabel told him, moving closer, “I miss you holding me, kissing me. Surely us being together is no more of a risk than what we are already doing?”

“I miss you too,” Simon admitted, reaching out to pull her towards her and kissing her softly.

“I really need to get inside,” Isabel sighed.

“Just a few more minutes?” Simon asked, kissing her neck.

“Mmmmm,” Isabel answered, letting Simon capture her mouth again for many long minutes before she pulled away and ran into the castle and up to her room.

“I would marry her tomorrow,” Simon told the horse, “but that's never going to happen.”

The horse snorted making him laugh, he patted her briefly and headed back the the Guards quarters.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N My mum had her procedure and they didn't sedate her, they numbed her throat with a spray so I spent time with her afterwards but I didn't need to stay the night. And she had her first covid vaccination, thankfully.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

No matter how hard Magnus pulled against the branches he couldn't break them and also, they tightened a little each time so he stopped trying. So far the Queen hadn't been near him but she was in full view when she sat upon her throne laughing with the members of her court or worse blatantly looking him up and down with a smirk on her face.

“I bring your food,” a young Seelie told him, holding up a platter containing various fruit.

“No, thank you,” Magnus told her, remembering what the effect the last fruit he had eaten had had on him.

“It won't make you sleep,” she told him, “it's not from that place.”

“Why should I believe you?” Magnus asked.

“Because we Seelie's cannot lie,” she informed him.

“Really?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Yes, no Seelie can ever lie,” she replied, “it is not in our nature.”

“What's your name?” Magnus asked.

“Violet, like the flower,” she smiled.

“Pretty name,” Magnus told her, wondering just how much he could get her to tell him, “have you ever left this realm?”

“No, it is forbidden for now, but when I come of age,” she replied, “then I may go and visit your world.”

“What age is that?” Magnus asked.

“Seventeen,” she smiled, “I only have twelve seasons to go.”

“You are fourteen?” He asked.

“I am, she told him, holding up two grapes, “please eat something.”

Magnus nodded and she fed them to him.

“Your Queen, how old is she?” He asked.

“No-one knows for sure, but hundreds of years,” she replied, feeding him more grapes, “she is immortal.”

“And she can change her look whenever she wants, with magic?” Magnus queried.

“She can.” Violet confirmed. “She will never stop trying to tempt you, it would save your life if you would just conceded.”

“I can never do that,” Magnus replied, “my heart belongs to another and I will not betray him.”

“Then you will die,” The Seelie Queens voice said, startling them.

“Violet, you can go,” the Seelie Queen ordered, her taking the platter of fruit from her hands.

“So Magnus, I can call you Magnus?” She smiled, “no matter, I am going to anyway, how long are you going to try and keep this up because if you agree to … my terms it will be much more enjoyable for you.”

“I told you, I would rather die,” Magnus told her.

“If you insist,” she smirked, “grape?”

“No,” he told her firmly. “I will take nothing from you.”

“Fine,” she told him, turning and leaving with the fruit.

“You might as well just kill me now,” he called after her.

“But where would be the fun in that?” she called back without even turning to look at him, walked to her throne where she sat eating the fruit.

****

Alec sat in the living room on the sofa with Lydia, his mother had left in the pretence of having something important to do and they found themselves left alone. Well apart from the Guard stationed a little way down the hall, far enough to give them privacy but close enough to see if Alec tried to leave the room.

“I had a message from Clary this morning,” he said, whispering to Lydia, “they are hoping to try and save Magnus once I am able to escape this place so we can run away from here forever.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Lydia agreed.

“Also, Dorothea asked if we had ever been in the walled garden,” Alec told her, “apparently she keeps all her secrets in there, that she wants no-one to know.”

“You've not been in it?” Lydia asked.

“It is forbidden and Guards stopped us if we tried,” Alec shrugged, “we always thought it was because she was worried we would wreck it when we were kids and then we just stopped trying.”

“Maybe we should try and find a way inside before you leave?” Lydia suggested.

“That could be dangerous,” Alec told her, “I won't let you put yourself in any more danger for me.”

“I want to help Alec,” she answered, “I am just as curious as you are now to find out what's within those walls.”

“But ...”

“No buts Alec, I am going to help you do this,” Lydia told him, cutting off his protest.

“Fine,” Alec conceded, “we will have to arrange another walk in the gardens, but we can't even think of trying while we are still being watched by so many guards.”

“Agreed.” she replied. “The Queen has been gone a very long time.”

“I think she's hoping that if she leaves us alone for some while we might ...” Alec replied, “get closer.”

“I don't think we could sit much closer,” Lydia said, having sat almost hip to hip in a show for the Queen.

“That's not what I meant,” Alec groaned.

“I know,” Lydia giggled.

“Even my sister has never teased me as much as you do,” Alec huffed.

“I'm an only child,” she grinned, “I never got a lot of chances to tease anyone and well, you're so easy to do so.”

“If I wasn't a gentlemen I would tickle you into submission,” Alec laughed.

“I'd like to see you try?” She taunted him.

Alec put out a hand to tickle her waist but she caught it easily.

“You know, Magnus is a lucky man,” she smiled, when you let your guard down you are a different person.”

“I'm the lucky one,” Alec replied, “he is brilliant, beautiful and amazes me all the time with his magic.”

“Did you know what he was when you met him?” She asked.

“A Warlock?” Alec asked and she nodded. “No, I knew there was something different about him but it wasn't until we … first slept together.”

“What? You can't stop there!” Lydia insisted.

“We were just kissing and he suddenly stopped and turned away,” Alec explained, “and I thought I was doing something wrong but it was because he lost control … Warlocks use a glamour, something that hides a part of them that isn't human. He turned to me and he had the most beautiful golden cat eyes.”

“They didn't scare you?” Lydia asked, wide eyed.

“No, the fact that he couldn't control them and showed them to me,” Alec smiled, “made me love him more.”

“Wow!” Lydia gasped, “when this is all over, I really want to meet him.”

“I hope we can make that happen,” Alec told her, “I think he will like you too.”

“Shhhh,” Lydia said in a whisper, “I think I hear your mothers footsteps.”

“Dammit!” Alec muttered, he was enjoying his time with Lydia.

“Quick, take my hand a kiss me,” Lydia told him.

Alec grasped her and and leaned towards her, intending on giving her a quick peck to the lips again but she pressed her slightly parted lips to his and left them there until they heard Maryse get halfway across the room.

“Don't stop on my account,” she smiled sweetly.

“I need to leave anyway, I promised to be home for dinner,” Lydia told her. Making a show of looking disappointed at pulling away from Alec's side.

“You should see Lydia to her carriage,” the Queen told Alec.

“Of course mother,” he replied, taking her hand in his and walking her though the castle to the main exit where her carriage awaited her.

“We need to meet again soon,” Lydia whispered to him so the Guard outside the door couldn't hear.

“I will send a message with one of the Guards to arrange it, as before,” told her, helping her into the carriage. 

They said their farewells and Alec watched until the carriage vanished into the distance, to hopefully make the Guard think he was already missing her before returning to the castle and making his way to his room, knowing that was where he would be expected to go now Lydia had left.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Every muscle in Magnus' body ached, he had been held in the same position for four days, in which the roots had moved up his legs from his ankles by about eight inches. Someone came every day to feed him, mostly fruit and nuts and for someone more used to a nice steak it wasn't very appetising.

Meliorn had been sent to talk to him every evening by the Seelie Queen, wanting to know if he was willing to give her what she required in order to release him from his bonds but despite his predicament he was nowhere the point of giving in to her. Ever. 

“I see her watching me,” Magnus said to Meliorn when he returned again that third evening, “if she wants to know if I am ready to be her play thing, shouldn't she come and ask me herself?”

“My Queen does not wish to waste her time on you,” Meliorn replied, “only when you yield will she believe you are worth her company.”

“You can't believe this is right, what she is doing to me Meliorn?” Magnus asked.

“It is not for me to decide how my Queen deals with you,” Meliorn told him.

“That doesn't answer to the question,” Magnus replied, “I want to know what you think about my situation.”

“I feel it may be a little harsh, if I am honest,” Meliorn told him, “but I cannot do anything to change it.”

“Does she always get her own way? Get what she wants?” Magnus asked him.

“Yes,” Meliorn told him simply.

“I need to get out of here Meliorn,” Magnus sighed, “I need to get back to my lover, the man I love before his mother forces him into a loveless marriage.”

“It would be a brave man to try and cross Queen Maryse,” Meliorn told him. “she is not what she seems.”

“In what way?” Magnus asked curious.

“She is a very powerful witch,” Meliorn replied, “she has hidden her magic and her dark past from her children, but I fear it is beginning to unravel.”

“Dark past?” Magnus frowned.

“Like my Queen, she would go to any lengths to get what she wanted or desired,” Meliorn explained, “if the Prince does not do what she asks … I would fear for his life.”

“Surely she wouldn't harm her own son?” Magnus asked, shocked at the Seelie's words.

“Do you know what happened to her husband?” Meliorn enquired.

“Alec told me his father died when he and Isabel were very young, they don't remember him at all,” Magnus told him, “but his mother told them that he got very sick and died.”

“The rumour is that he did get sick,” Meliorn continued, “but because he was being slowly poisoned by the Queen, his wife.”

“I really need to get out of here Meliorn, Alec's life could be in great danger,” Magnus said, pulling at the restraints and feeling them tighten a little again around his lower legs. “I can't imagine him ever agreeing to marry Lydia … he could be planning to try and escape the castle … she might kill him!”

“I cannot help you, I am sorry,” Meliorn told him, sounding a little like he regretted the situation, “my Queen would punish me, I would not put it past her to kill me for insubordination.”

“I understand Meliorn,” Magnus told him, he would never want another person to suffer on his account.

“You should consider her offer,” Meliorn told him, “once she has what she needs she will probably just toss you aside, you will just become one of the court.”

“Forever ...” Magnus replied sadly, “without my magic or Alec, I'm not sure that is preferable over death.”

“That is your choice, and your choice alone,” Meliorn replied, “I need to go and report to my Queen now, tell her that you are still declining her invitation.”

“Meliorn, I won't let anyone know what you told me about Alec's mother,” Magnus told him.

“I had a feeling I could trust you,” Meliorn replied with a smile and headed off to see his Queen.

Magnus tried to stretch his aching limbs but just caused the roots to tighten a little more again. He guess this was all part of the Seelie Queen's plan, to wear him down, but he told himself, his resolve was even stronger and he hoped on one hand that Alec was planning a way to rescue him, but on the other that if he did the Queen might catch and … well, that prospect was one he didn't want to think about.

****

When Lydia came to the castle again two days after the last visit they had another walk around the castle, they noticed that there seemed to be less Guards stationed around the sprawling gardens and to anyone watching it looked like they were for all intents and purposes that they walked close to the wall around the Queen's secret garden.

“Do you think these thorns were grown up the walls deliberately?” Lydia frowned. “To deter anyone from trying to climb them?”

“Nothing would surprise me about my mother now,” Alec sighed, “they have been there for as long as I can remember, Isabel and I got caught very time we even tried to battle through them, let alone try and climb the wall.”

“Did you ever find a gate? Some easier way in?” Lydia asked.

“Not that we could find,” Alec replied, “but maybe it's hidden away, something magical to stop us seeing it?”

“I don't really know anything about magic,” Lydia replied, “but I guess it could be possible.”

“Magnus could do the most amazing things,” Alec smiled, “he could conjure up all manner of things out of thin air.”

“Such as?” Lydia asked, interested to know more about this world that had been unknown to her until recently.

“Food and drinks, baths full of hot water, scented with the most relaxing aromas,” Alec told her, reliving memories, “he told me he could use his magic to take us far away from here, somewhere my mother would never find us … but my mother found us first.”

“Oh Alec,” Lydia exclaimed, pulling him into her arms and hugging him close, “I'm so sorry this is happening to you.”

“You are helping me, that's what I am so thankful for,” Alec replied, his voice hitching as he tried to control his emotions and the tears that were blurring his vision. “I was so worried that you would hate me, run off to your father and cause me even more problems.”

“I know how I would feel if I was separated from my … lover,” she smiled at him, “what your mother has done to you, is trying to do to you is so wrong.”

“I will never know how I can thank you, when this is over … if it ever is over,” Alec replied, his tears finally falling down his face.

Lydia reached up and brushed them from his face with her fingers then kissed him softly on the cheek.

“We need to find the way into this walled garden,” Lydia told him, “once we know what your mother is hiding then maybe it will help us fight back.”

“You're right,” Alec replied, pulling out of her embrace and taking her hand, “we will examine every inch of this damn wall until we find something.”

“We need to be careful, we are being watched,” Lydia told him, “over to my right.”

Alec turned to look in the direction she indicated without making it look obvious and smiled.

“It's Simon, we have nothing to worry about,” Alec told her, “he's one of the good guys, he's more likely to warn us if anyone else comes looking for us.”

“Lets get started then,” Lydia smiled, tugging his hand to move their walk closer to the wall. 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Alec and Lydia walked as close to the wall as possible without getting tangled in the thorns, looking for any sign of a gate or other kind of entrance, they could see Simon still standing at a distance but Alec knew he was just giving the impression of doing his job.

“You have absolutely no idea what we might find in there?” Lydia asked.

“No, Dorothea just told my sister and Simon that it was where my mothers past secrets were hidden,” Alec told her, “it could anything.”

“Maybe we will find something to confront her with,” Lydia replied, “something to make her let you be?”

“I can only hope,” Alec agreed, then pointed to a part of the wall, “does something look odd about the wall there?”

“Now that you mention it,” Lydia frowned, “like the bricks don't quite fit in right.”

“Stay there,” Alec told her, “let me see if I can squeeze through the thorns without getting to injured.”

“Okay,” Lydia agreed, but moved as close to the thorns as possible while watching him carefully move the branches out the way, hearing his swear under his breath now and then as one scratched him.

“It's strange, it's like someone has bricked up an entrance to the garden with different bricks,” Alec called back to her, “but there's something off about it.”

“In what way?” Lydia asked.

“I can't really explain it,” Alec told her, “it's just a feeling I have, I'm going to try something but I might just make an idiot of myself.”

“Do it,” Lydia told him, “whatever it is.”

Alec took a deep breath and held his hands up, the palms facing the wall and placed them against the brick hoping something would happen when he pushed against them but nothing did. With a small growl of frustration he pulled his hands back a few inches and and a word formed in his mind.

Without thinking about it Alec concentrated on the wall and said the word, “Patentibus” and then looked at his hands with shock, his mouth dropping open as a vivid pink glow appeared from the palms and before his eyes the bricks melted away in front of him.

“Alec What the hell was that?” Lydia asked, the confusion clear in her tone of voice.

“I … I don't really know,” Alec replied haltingly, “there was this word, it just came to me suddenly … in my head and …when I said it, the bricks vanished.”

“Oh my god Alec!” Lydia explained, “you used magic!”

“But how?” Alec replied.

Lydia carefully made her way through the thorns, tracing Alec's steps until she reached him.

“Alec, your mother is a witch,” Lydia said excitedly, “you too have magic, this is amazing!”

“How could I not know?” Alec replied, still feeling a little in shock.

“You grew up not knowing, so why would you even think you could do something like this?” Lydia suggested.

“Well, that's something to use against my mother,” Alec said, “I wonder if Isabel is able to use magic too?”

“We will tell her what happened when we get back to the castle,” Lydia replied, “we need to do what we came here for, and see what your mother is hiding in this garden.”

“You're right,” Alec agreed, “there are more thorns to get through first, follow me.”

Lydia placed a hand on Alec's waist and walked closely behind him in his footsteps through the thorns until they came out the other side, both of them looking around in horror.

The garden, if you could call it that, was completely still, there was not even a light breeze and it was as if it was night time, illuminated by the moon alone. The whole place was full of darkness and shadows and seemed to be coated in frost.

“What the hell is this place?” Lydia whispered, shivering, “what happened to the sunshine? It's freezing in here.”

“Listen, there are no sounds,” Alec replied, “not a single bird singing or anything else.”

“I don't like this Alec, there is something … evil about it,” Lydia replied, shivering still.

“I can't leave,” Alec told her, “I need to find out what is in here, you can go back outside if you wish?”

“No, I'm coming with you,” Lydia replied, trying to sound braver than she thought and grabbed his hand.

They made their way over the grass and onto a gravel pathway.

“Left or right?” Alec asked.

“You choose,” Lydia told him, just wanting to get this over with.

“Right then,” Alec decided and they walked slowly along the path in the eerie silence.

“Is that a statue?” Lydia asked, spotting something a little way in the distance.

“It could be,” Alec replied, “lets go and see.”

Approaching they discovered there was more than one, the one they had first spotted towered above both the rest of the statues and themselves, it seemed like it was at least eight feet high. Still hand in had they moved slowly through them, looking at each one in turn.

“There's something wrong about these statues,” Lydia stated.

“I've been thinking the same thing,” Alec admitted, “they look so very lifelike, they must have been made by a very exceptional sculpture.”

“I've never seen anything like this kind of detail,” Lydia replied, “and so many different types.”

“Yeah, Alec agreed, “adults, children and animals along with what looks like mythical creatures.”

“I don't like this Alec, we should get out of here,” Lydia told him, “these are really giving me the creeps.”

“In a moment,” Alec promised, letting go of Lydia's hand and moving closer to one of the statues that looked like a faery from one of his books he'd had as a child and studying it, reaching out with one hand he went to touch it. It felt like marble under his hand and then with a yell he stumbled back towards Lydia.

“What is it?” She asked, feeling more scared by the minute, “what happened?”

“It … it … it opened it's eyes!” Alec stuttered.

“What? How?” Lydia gasped in horror.

“I don't think these are just statues,” Alec replied, grabbing her and pulling her tight, “I think they were living beings.”

“Living beings?” Lydia gasped, shuddering in his arms.

“I think they have been turned to Marble,” Alec replied, “Lydia, we need to get out of here.”

“Agreed,” Lydia replied.

Releasing Lydia from his embrace he grabbed her hand and they ran back the way they had come, taking less care as they scrambled through the thorns and once they were back out in the warmth of the sunshine the wall closed back up again.

“Was that real?” Lydia gasped, dropping down onto the grass.

“I think we just found my mothers secret past,” Alec said, sitting down beside her, “I have no explanation for what she's done.”

“Maybe people that have upset her?” Lydia suggested.

“But there are children and animals,” Alec frowned, “I need to confront her about this, when the time is right. I will use this information to make her free me from this castle and our sham marriage.”

“Alec, what if … what if she does that to you?” Lydia asked, scared for him.

“Then first, I need to find out exactly how powerful my apparent magic is,” Alec replied, “I'm not sure how, but I need to.”

“You need to talk to your sister, tell her everything that happened this afternoon,” Lydia told him, “including about how you opened that wall.”

“I will,” Alec promised Lydia, getting his feet and offering her his hand.

“I never want to go in there ever again,” Lydia told him as she stood up.

“And you won't have to,” Alec promised, “you can't tell anyone what we saw.”

“No one would believe me anyway,” Lydia replied,

“Come on, lets go and get something to drink,” Alec suggested, “we can go in the kitchen, she won't care if we are in there.”

“Okay Lydia agreed, letting him lead the way, hand in hand.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Patentibus - open in Latin


	24. Chapter 24

Smirking the Seelie Queen walked slowly towards Magnus, swinging her hips seductively. 

“So,” she said, pointing to the trees roots that were now almost up to his knees. “you must be getting very uncomfortable, your muscles must be burning … I was wondering if you had had a change of heart yet?”

“No.” Magnus told her bluntly.

“Oh you must have thought about it,” she smiled, sliding her hands down her body. “I mean, who could resist this?”

“Me, apparently,” Magnus replied.

“So, what exactly would it take for you to be so attracted to me that you would take advantage of my offer?” She purred, reaching up to slide her fingers down his cheek.

Magnus flinched at her touch.

“Nothing, you could shift into anyone,” Magnus told her, “male or female and it wouldn't make any difference.”

“Animal?” She smirked.

“You are disgusting!” Magnus growled at her.

“Well, you can never tell,” she laughed.

“Just go away and leave me alone,” Magnus retorted, “I will die before I sleep with you.”

“You really don't know what you are missing,” she told him, “I am very old, I have indulged in anything you could imagine.”

“I'm over eight hundred years old,” Magnus countered, “I doubt there is anything you could teach me.”

“Well, this could be an opportunity to find out,” she suggested.

“Just how many times, and how many ways to I have to say no?” Magnus replied, clenching his fists and wishing his arms were lashed to the tree.

“I might have to think of an extra punishment,” the Seelie Queen mused out loud. “maybe it will make you beg to sleep with me.”

“Oh just give up!” Magnus shouted at her.

“We'll see,” she smirked, “and if you really think your Prince is going to come and rescue you, then you have no idea just what his mother is capable of.”

“What is that meant to mean?” Bristling at her using Alexander to get to him.

“Well, she has her secrets,” she smiled, “lets just say her children have no idea about her past or who their real father was.”

Magnus snapped, “Bitch!”

“Oh now, there's no need to use that kind of language,” the Seelie Queen replied.

“I can use worse if you like,” Magnus told her.

“Now, now, I think I shall leave you to cool off,” she smiled, “but I will be back, when I come up with another way to convince you.”

“I'll look forward to it,” Magnus retorted sarcastically.

“We'll see,” she replied, turning and walking away.

****

Simon followed Alec and Lydia back to the castle, he knew they had been in the walled garden and even from a distance he could tell that whatever they had found had shaken them. When they vanished inside the castle via the kitchen door he headed to the stables looking for Jace.

“Simon?” Jace called out from where he was stood putting hay into the feeding trough for one of the horses, “You look worried.”

“Prince Alexander and Lydia went into the walled garden this afternoon,” Simon explained, “I don't know what happened in there, or what they saw but they looked like they had found something bad.”

“Does his sister know?” Jace asked, putting the last of the hay in the trough and walking towards him.

“Not that I know of, they went straight into the kitchens when they got back to the castle,” Simon told him, “and Jace, there's something else ...”

“What?” Jace asked, “you have to tell me now.”

“I was a distance away but close enough to see ...” Simon hesitated before continuing, “Alec went through the thorns to a particular part of the wall and I saw his push on it with his hands but nothing happened.”

“And,” Jace urged.

“he held his hands out as if he was going to give it another try and … well ...” Simon replied, wondering now if he had imagined it, “there was this pink glow, I think from the palms of his hands and part of the wall vanished.”

“No way!” Jace retorted.

“Look, Dorothea herself said that the Queen is a witch,” Simon replied, “what if the Prince has inherited the use of magic and maybe Isabel too?”

“I guess,” Jace frowned. “if they never knew their mother was a witch then why would they even think they might be able to do magic too?”

“Exactly, I doubt Prince Alec did it deliberately,” Simon replied, “it must have just happened, he was probably just as shocked as I was.”

“If only there was a way for him to meet with Dorothea,” Jace said, “he needs some ones advice and not his mother, if he can use his magic to help rescue Magnus then she can't know.”

“First he need to talk to his sister,” Simon replied. “have you seen her today?”

“No, she's not gone riding,” Jace told him, “I guess she's in the castle somewhere.”

“I can't go looking for her,” Simon replied, “if the Queen spotted me she would question why I was there.”

“Then you need to talk to the Prince,” Jace replied, “in private, and ask him of he's going to talk about it to his sister.”

“Yeah, I can go into the kitchen without worrying,” Simon nodded, “if you see Isabel … I mean the princess, just tell her she needs to talk to her brother, okay?”

“I will,” Jace promised, then watched Simon cross the courtyard and enter the castle through the kitchen door before going back to tending to the horses.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Entering the kitchen Simon could see both Alec and Lydia sat at the big kitchen table, their hands wrapped around steaming cups of coffee and both appeared to have a lingering look of shock and horror on their faces. Simon made his way over to them, avoiding the kitchen staff and stopped beside Alec.

“Your Highness,” Simon said quietly, “I need to speak to you, I saw what happened to the wall.”

Alec looked up at him worriedly. “I don't know what you mean.”

“I'm not going to tell anyone that could compromise you escaping your mothers clutches, but I watched part of the wall vanish ... like magic,” he replied, “and I have no idea what you witnessed in there but it was apparent it was something horrific. I think you should tell your sister, she needs to know too.”

“You haven't told anyone?” Alec asked.

“Only Jace, he's looking out for Princess Isabel in case he sees her first,” Simon replied, “he won't tell anyone except maybe Clary but they both want to help you. We have to find a way for you to speak to Dorothea yourself.”

“I will tell my sister everything,” Alec confirmed, “I feel more and more like I don't really know my mother at all, what we saw in there … I don't even want to think about it.”

“I will be having nightmares for months and I didn't even see the worst thing myself,” Lydia said, shuddering at the thought.

“I won't push your for details,” Simon assured them, “but you and your sister need to talk work out between you a way to speak to Dorothea soon.”

“I will,” Alec told promised.”

“I should get back to work, if I see the princess then I will send her your way,” Simon promised.

“Thanks Simon,” Alec said, giving him a small smile as he turned to leave.

“Are you looking for Princess Isabel?” Clary asked, coming up to them, “She's been holed up in her room all day reading through a pile of books she took from the library.”

“Thanks Clary,” Alec replied, “do you know where my mother is?”

“She went out some while ago, on foot so I don't imagine she has gone far,” Clary replied.

“I need to go and speak to Isabel,” Alec told her, “before she returns, can I ask you to keep an eye out for her return for me? I know it's a lot to ask and I understand if you refuse?”

“I am happy to do so,” Clary replied, “I'm due a break so I can take my sandwich up into the tower with me.”

“Thank you,” Alec told her and then turned to Lydia, “do you want to come with me to see Isabel?”

“I should go home,” Lydia replied, “my father will be expecting me soon and I need to try and put what we saw out of my head before I see him.”

“I'll walk you to your carriage,” Alec told her.

They exited the kitchen into the courtyard and the short distance to where her carriage and it's driver were waiting patiently for her.

Alec helped her up the small step into the carriage and then kissed the back of her hand before releasing it and closing the door, waving her off before rushing into the castle and up to Isabel's room.

“Isabel, what are all these for?” Alec asked, entering his sisters room and picking one up.

“I found them hidden away at the back of the library,” she replied, “all of them mention magic but I haven't found anything useful of informative yet.”

“Isabel, I need to tell you something,” Alec told her, “about how Lydia and I got into mother's walled garden and what we saw.”

Isabel closed the book in her hands and put it down.

“Okay, tell me.” she told him and listened at first with shock at his explanation of how they entered the garden and then her eyes filled with the horror she felt when he told her about the marble statues and what he discovered about them.

“That's horrific,” she gulped, “why would anyone do something so evil to another person?”

“Including children and animals!” Alec replied, “It's surely a fate worse than death, frozen in stone like that and still be alive.”

“Our mother, she did this?” Isabel asked, not wanting to believe it.

“I think so,” Alec told her, “I dread to think how long ago she did this, I find myself wondering if there is a way to reverse their fate.”

“Alec, when you used magic to open the wall,” Isabel asked, “did it scare you?”

“No, not really,” Alec told her, “I was amazed, shocked in fact but it felt like it was … normal.”

“Do you think I could have magic too?” Isabel asked, holding up her hands and looking at her palms.

“I have no idea, I have no idea how to control using it myself,” Alec shrugged, “I really need to find a way to talk to Dorothea, maybe she knows more than she's saying.”

“Perhaps I can arrange for her to meet us in the gardens one afternoon,” Isabel suggested, “tell mother we are going for a walk and meet her on the far side?”

“That might work,” Alec replied, “I know she is meant to be going to call on Lydia's father to talk about wedding preparations, if we can find out when then we can arrange it for then.”

“You should ask her, look like you are taking an interest,” Isabel replied. “convince her you are eager to be married to Lydia.”

“Now that could work,” Alec smiled, “do you know where she went today?”

“No idea,” Isabel shrugged.

“I have Clary looking out for her return,” Alec replied, “I need to try and find that mirror of hers.”

“I'll help,” Isabel replied, getting to her feet, “we'll have to be quick.”

“Any idea where it might be?” Alec asked his sister.

“No, but somewhere in her bedroom is my guess,” Isabel replied as they walked down the hallway and into their mothers room. “where do we start?”

“No idea, just pick a spot and start there,” Alec shrugged, heading for his mothers closet and rummaging carefully through the clothes.

Isabel looked under the bed but there was nothing there, she was about to move to the chest of drawers when she had another idea and slid her hand between the mattress and the base of the bed, sliding it around until her hand felt the edge of something metal. She grasped it between her fingers and pulled it out.

“Found it,” she told Alec triumphantly.

“How do we get it to work?” Alec asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Isabel replied, “there must be a way of doing so.”

Alec took it from her hand and stared at it, closing his eyes he concentrated hard until words filled his head.

“I think I know,” he told Izzy and looking straight at he it recited the words from his mind.

“Mirror mirror of these lands, show me where my love now stands.”

They watched in amazement at the mirror clouded over and then in horror at the sight of Magnus bound to a tree with it's roots winding his over his knees.

“Oh my god!” Isabel gasped.

“Where the hell is this place?” Alec growled in anger, “The Seelie Queen is no better than my mother, not that that should surprise me, if they know each other. We need to find Magnus and get him out of there soon, we really need Dorothea's help.”

“Find out when mother is going to visit Lydia's father and I will make it happen,” Isabel assured him, “and let me put that mirror back before she gets home.”

“Here.” Alec replied, handing it to her, “I'm going to my room, she's bound to come and find me when she gets back and I can ask her then.”

“Good idea,” Isabel agreed, “I'll go and tell Clary she can get back to the kitchens now.”

After checking that their mothers bedroom looked how they found it they left, closing the door behind them and went their separate ways.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Alec was right, as soon as his mother returned to the castle she had come to find him and ask if he had had an enjoyable afternoon with Lydia. Careful to not give anything away Alec told her that she had and wondered when she was going to see Lydia's father to talk about the arrangements for their wedding.

Having found out that she was going in three days he managed to give Clary a message to pass on to Isabel and she had visited Dorothea with Simon the following evening and convinced her to visit the castle on the afternoon of the day his mother wouldn't be there.

When the day came Alec spent the morning waiting for his mother to leave, he knew that she was invited for lunch and dinner so she wouldn't be returning too quickly. Once she left the castle he waited for Lydia to arrive, once she arrived the guards wouldn't question him leaving the castle to walk in the grounds with her.

A knock on his bedroom door was followed by it opening and Simon putting his head around.

“The lady Lydia has arrived your Highness,” Simon told him with a smile, “she's awaiting you in the gardens.”

“Thanks Simon,” Alec smiled.

“I'll be relieving the Guard on duty soon Sire,” Simon told him, “there will be no-one to see your meeting with Dorothea.”

Alec nodded his thanks and rushed off to find Lydia

Lydia was waiting in their usual meeting place, he rushed to her side and gave her a hug, both to convey how happy he was to see her and for the one Guard to see that were still placed in the grounds to watch him.

“Simon will be replacing him in a minute,” Alec whispered into her ear, “Isabel has arranged for Dorothea to meet us at the far side of the grounds in about thirty minutes, hopefully she will answer the questions we have about my mother.”

“That walled garden has been giving me nightmares,” Lydia admitted, “apparently I was screaming out in my sleep last night, my father had to wake me.”

“I'm so sorry I dragged you in there with me,” Alec told her sadly.

“You didn't drag me in there, I went in willingly,” she replied, “you must not blame yourself. Do you think Dorothea knew what was in the garden?”

“I think so, yes,” Alec replied. “I need her to answer my questions and I think she knows more about my father than she is telling and I really need her to help me find Magnus, before the Queen hurts him anymore.”

“She's hurting him? How can you know?” Lydia asked.

“Isabel and I found the mirror she used to find out about Magnus,” Alec explained, “it showed Magnus bound to a tree by the roots, his muscles must be crying out in pain.”

“Oh my god!” Lydia exclaimed, her hand going over her mouth. “You most be so desperate to get him out of her clutches.”

“That's putting it somewhat mildly,” Alec sighed, as Isabel came into sight and Simon took over from the Guard.

“Ready Alec, Dorothea should be nearly here,” Isabel said as she approached them.

“Lets go,” Alec replied and the three of them, followed by Simon, pretending to do his job of watching Alec while instead being his lookout in case the Queen returned early.

Arriving at the arranged meeting place they could see Dorothea already waiting for them, peering over the top of a large bush and they hurried to to her.

“Thank you for coming,” Alec told her.

“I nearly didn't," Dorothea replied, “if your mother knew I was here she would accuse me of treason and well, the fate would be worse than death.”

“Worse than death?” Alec replied, “You mean like those statues in the walled garden?”

Dorothea nodded. “That's what she does to anyone that wrongs her.”

“But there are children and animals in there,” Lydia put in, feeling even more horrified than before.

“She doesn't discriminate,” Dorothea confirmed. “man, woman, child, animal and even so called mythical creatures will have the same fate if she believes they have done her wrong in some way.”

“She … she could have done that to Magnus?” Isabel asked.

“Yes,” Dorothea answered, “I'd say he was lucky to be sent to the Seelie Queen but if I am honest, that probably isn't a much better fate for him.”

“We saw him in that mirror you gave her,” Alec told her, “he is lashed to a tree with it's roots.”

“She's torturing him,” Dorothea answered, “she wants something he isn't willing to give. Those roots will be slowly climbing up his body, if he doesn't do what she wishes by the time they reach his heart … then he will die.”

“We have to save him Dorothea and you have to help us,” Alec told her, “do you know how to get into this Seelie Realm?”

“I know of one of the entrances,” she confirmed, “but saving him won't be easy, she will know when we enter the realm.”

“Will your magic work in there?” Isabel asked.

“As long as the spell she has cast to stop Magnus using his magic is specific to him and not in general, then yes,” Dorothea confirmed. “your sister told me that you had experienced a small act of magic a few days ago?”

“Did she tell you what happened?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” she replied, “I have wondered since you, and your sister were born if you had inherited your parents powers.”

“Parents?” Isabel asked, “Our father was able to do magic too?”

“Yes,” Dorothea nodded, “he was a Wizard, a bit like a Warlock but not as powerful.”

“What happened to him? I mean really happened to him?” Isabel asked.

“He … he had an affair,” Dorothea replied, “he is one of the statues in the walled garden.”

“Oh my god ...” Alec stuttered, “she did that to her own husband?”

“A bit extreme for his crime, I agree,” Dorothea replied, “but she … I'm sorry, she is evil and will stop at nothing to get what she wants, if you do save Magnus, you need to vanish somewhere she will never find you.”

“Magnus said we could do that, he had a way to take us somewhere we could hide.” Alec told her.

“He would make a portal,” Dorothea explained, “something created with magic that can take you anywhere in the world that Magnus has visited before.”

“And this magic I can do, can you show me how to use it?” Alec replied.

“It would take too long, we don't have the time,” Dorothea told him sadly, “but Magnus can help you with that.”

“What about me, do you know if I have magic too?” Isabel asked hopefully.

“I cannot say,” Dorothea told her, “but like Alec, if you do then one day it will make itself known to you when you really need it.”

“Look, we have no idea when the next time the Queen will leave the castle,” Lydia, who had been silently listening put in, “I know nothing is prepared, but is there any way we could go now? Dorothea, could you take us to the Seelie Realm? The way I see it, we need to get to Magnus sooner rather than later.”

“You would come with us?” Alec asked her, a little surprised.

“Yes, the more of us there are, surely the better?” Lydia asked.

“We can take the horses,” Isabel added, “Jace won't tell where we went.”

“This will put everyone we know in danger,” Alec replied, “she will discipline Jace anyway, she won't believe him if he says he has no idea where we have gone, shit”

Isabel know things were bad when her brother swore.

“Dorothea, did you come by horse?” Alec asked her.

“Yes, she's tied up a few yards away,” Dorothea replied.

“Right, we have enough horses for us and if they want to help, Jace, Clary and Simon,” Alec replied, “strength in numbers.”

“Lydia, are you sure you want to be part of this?” Isabel asked her, “what about your lover, you might never see him again.”

“He lives in the same village as Dorothea, maybe we could get a message to him?” Lydia suggested, “Get him to come here and explain, he might help us too.”

“And if he doesn't agree? He might tell the Queen,” Alec replied.

“He loves me, I am sure of it,” Lydia smiled, “I think he will agree.”

Alec looked up and waved at Simon, signalling him to join them.

“Your Highness?” Simon asked.

“Lydia, tell the driver of your carriage that you are going to be longer than you thought and that he can get a meal in the kitchens,” Alec told her, “and then Simon, I want you to take Lydia to her lovers house and hopefully bring her back here.”

“Yes your highness,” Simon nodded.

“Thank you, we'll explain when you get back,” Alec told him, “but as soon as possible, speed is of the essence.”

“On my way,” Simon replied, holding out a hand to Lydia to help her up off the grass where they all sat and then they hurried away across the grounds.

“Right, while we wait for them to return,” Dorothea said, “we need to come up with an actual plan.”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

“Isabel, we need to take that mirror with us,” Alec told her, “if we leave it, then she will be able to use it against us. If we have it, it might be helpful in rescuing Magnus.”

“I'll get it,” Isabel replied instantly, “I know exactly where it is, it won't take me long to grab it. While I'm at the castle I'll talk to Jace and Clary, let them know what's happening and ask them to come with us if they want, warn them of the dangers of staying.”

“Be careful Isabel,” Alec told his sister, “Simon's not on lookout any longer, we have no idea when our mother will return.”

“I will,” she told him, jumping to her feet and running very unladylike across the castle grounds with the hem of her skirts hitched up to her knees by her hands.

“Dorothea, how long will it take for us to get to the entrance of the Seelie Realm on horseback?” Alec asked her.

“We should be there before nightfall, if we leave soon,” Dorothea replied, “it might be safer to infiltrate the Seelie Realm under a cover of darkness, if there are many of us, then we can create a distraction.”

“Send a couple of people in first maybe, so if she is alerted by their presence then we can go in search of Magnus?” Alec suggested.

“It could just work, but whoever goes in first, it could be a death sentence for them,” Dorothea replied.

“Dammit,” I can't ask anyone to put their life on the line for me,” Alec replied, thumping his hand on the ground in frustration.

“No, but someone might offer,” she told him, “you have many loyal friends.”

“Friends?” Alec frowned.

“Simon, Jace, Clary?” Dorothea told him, “do you think they would be helping you, keeping your secrets if they were just mere employees?”

“I never thought of it that way,” Alec admitted.

“And there's Lydia, only a true friend would pretend to be your betrothed to help you,” Dorothea smiled, “she is an amazing woman.”

“I hope her lover turns her down,” Alec replied, “he doesn't even know me and my mother knows nothing of him so he won't be in any danger.”

“We will have to wait and see if he returns with Lydia and Simon,” Dorothea answered.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, nodding his head in agreement while his mind filled with thought of just how dangerous rescuing Magnus could be.

****

Isabel ran into the stables, stopping fast when she spotted Jace and Clary sharing a kiss and after waiting for a moment or two she gave a small cough, followed by a louder one and they finally broke the kiss, turning to look at her.

“Sorry to kill the mood,” she told them, “I need to tell you something. We are leaving this afternoon to go and rescue Magnus from the Seelie Realm, and we will need horses.”

“How many?” Jace asked, his face serious, “I can get them ready.”

“Seven or eight, depending on of someone else, a friend of Lydia's comes to help.” Isabel told them, "and that number includes you two.”

“Us?” Clary frowned.

“Yes, when the Queen realises that we are gone she will come after Jace,” Isabel explained, “and we are guessing that no matter how much you deny knowing anything, she won't believe you and your fate could be worse than death.”

“Worse than death?” Jace asked.

“Short version,” Isabel told them, “it turns out the Queen, my mother is a witch and according to Dorothea she is more evil that you could ever imagine. Alec and Lydia sneaked into the walled garden a few days ago … there are these marble statues … they are living people and animals that she believes have wronged her in some way. Including her husband, our father.”

“Bloody hell,” Jace exclaimed. “I ...”

“I understand, it's a lot to take in,” Isabel replied, “I need to go into the castle to collect something, think about it while I'm gone but I will need a answer when I return, we will be leaving as soon as we can.”

“Okay,” Jace nodded and Isabel rushed across the courtyard and into the castle via the kitchen, skirts held up high as she hurried up the stone, spiral steps to the bedrooms. Heading straight for her mothers room she shoved her hand under the mattress and grabbed the mirror and with a sigh of relief she turned to leave the room, only to find her mother standing in the doorway with a look of amusement on her face.

“And just where do you think you are going with that?” Maryse asked her daughter.

“Anywhere to get it out of your hands,” Isabel retorted.

“And how exactly did you find out about it's existence?” Maryse continued, “It was Dorothea, wasn't it? She been telling tales on her Queen?”

“I don't know who you mean,” Isabel replied, holding the mirror behind her back.

“You really think I believe you?” The Queen smirked. “Where's your brother?”

“In the grounds with Lydia I imagine, I saw her carriage out the front,” Isabel shrugged.

“I know something is going on and you will tell me what it is!” The Queen ordered.

“Like you've told us the truth? Oh, no you didn't,” Isabel answered, “that you are a Witch, and evil one at that and you turn people into living stone if you believe they have wronged you?”

“Now you're being ridiculous,” Maryse huffed, “who would make up such silly stories?”

“Alec went into your walled garden,” Isabel told her, “he saw them for himself.”

“But … how …” the Queen stuttered.

“It would seem that Alec has inherited your powers,” Isabel replied to the unasked question. “and we also know that was the fate of our father too, you don't think it was a little extreme for having an affair?”

“No, he deserved it,” the Queen smirked, beginning to walk slowly across the bedroom towards her daughter.

“He told me there are small children and animals in there,” Isabel replied, becoming more and more horrified at her mothers logic, “what on earth could they have do to deserve that?”

“Many things,” she shrugged, “I forget!”

“I never knew that my mother was such a cold hearted bitch!” Isabel shouted at her.

“Well, my secret is out,” the Queen replied, “now, give me my mirror.”

“Never!” Isabel retorted, “I will break it before I let you get your hands on it again.”

“You wouldn't dare!” The Queen hissed, raising her voice.

“Wouldn't I?” Isabel replied, dropping the mirror on the floor behind her and raising a foot to stamp on it with the heel of her boot.

“No!” Shrieked the Queen, hurling herself at her daughter.

Isabel raised her arms instinctively to protect herself, startled by the bright white light that filled the room followed by a loud scream that didn't come from her own mouth. When the light faded her mother was gone, frowning she looked about the room, her eyes coming to a horrified stop and the pile of salt on the floor and she knew exactly what it had been, her mother.

Isabel looked at the palms of her hands in shock, she had magic and she had killed her own mother with it.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Isabel moved slowly backwards until she hit the edge of the bed and sat down carefully on it, trying to process what had happened in her head and still staring at the palms of her hands in disbelief. Her mother was attacking her, that was certain and just had Dorothea had stated, he magic had kicked in when she needed it. But the pile of salt … it was hard to believe that was what was left of her mother. 

“I need to get out of here,” she thought, standing and picking up the mirror, which was thankfully still in one piece and made her way to the door, making sure she didn't stand on any of the grains of salt and rushed through the castle, down the spiral steps and through the courtyard to the stables.

“Your Highness?” Jace asked concerned at the look on her face.

“My mother … the Queen ...” she stuttered.

“What has that woman done now?” Jace asked gently.

“She's dead, I killed her,” Isabel replied, the shocking sinking in as she began to collapse towards the ground.

Jace caught her and held her tight, not caring if it was against protocol as the Princess cried in his arms and waited for her sobbing to subside.

“Tell me what happened?” Jace asked.

“She caught me, I was taking something from her room,” Isabel Explained, “she told me to give it to her but I couldn't let her have it. I dropped it on the floor and I was going to stamp on it, break it when she tried to attack me and … the next thing I knew there was this bright light from my hands and my mother … she was a pile of salt.”

“Magic? You used magic?” Jace asked, a little in awe.

Isabel nodded. 

“She's really dead?” Jace replied.

Isabel nodded again. 

“I need to get back to Alec,” she said quietly, “I need to tell him what I did … we need to save Magnus.”

“The horses are all ready and waiting,” Jace told her, “but I don't think you should go alone, let me get Clary, okay?”

“Okay,” Isabel agreed, letting him help her to sit down on a bale of hay.

“Don't go anywhere, I won't be a minute,” he told her and then rushed to the kitchens, grabbed Clary and did his best to explain as he rushed her to the stables where Isabel sat, clearly still in shock.

“Hey, your Highness,” Clary spoke to her gently, “let me walk you back to your brother okay?”

“Call me Isabel,” she replied, letting Clary help her to her feet, “both of you, I insist.”

“Okay, ...Isabel,” Clary replied, glancing at Jace who smiled and shrugged.

Supporting Isabel with an arm around her waist they made their way across the grounds, finally reaching Alec and Dorothea.

“Isabel. What's wrong?” Alec asked jumping up from the grass where he sat and rushing to her.

“I …” Isabel began and then collapsed against Clary.

“Help me sit her down,” Clary told him, “she's in shock.”

“What happened to her” Dorothea asked as they settled Isabel on the grass.

“I only know what Jace told me,” Clary replied, “she was getting something from the Queens room and the Queen caught her, when she refused to give it to her, the Queen went to attack her and … well Isabel defended herself, she killed her mother with magic.”

“My mother is dead?” Alec gasped. “She really is dead?”

“A pile of salt Jace told me,” Clary nodded.

“I knew her magic would show itself when she needed it,” Dorothea said quietly, “but I never expected something like this.”

“If she's dead, then she can't stop us going to rescue Magnus,” Alec stated, “Isabel, do you have the mirror?”

She looked at him curiously and then pulled it from under her dress where the corsets had kept it safe and handed it to him.

“If my mother is dead then you don't have to come with us Clary,” Alec told her, “or Jace, it would be putting you both in danger, when you will be safe here now.”

“The more of us there are to help, the better surely,” Clary replied, “and I am positive that Jace will say the same.”

“The Seelie Queen is just as evil as my mother, if not worse,” Alec added.

“I'll take my chances,” she replied, noticing that Simon, Lydia and an unknown man were rushing across the grass towards them.  
Simon dropped to the ground beside Isabel and held her tightly.

“Has something happened?” Lydia asked, looking at Isabel.

“My mother is dead,” Alec told her simply, “Clary can fill you in later, we need to get going now you are back. If you still want to help?”

“I promised, didn't I?” Lydia replied, hands on hips.

“She never breaks a promise,” the man grinned, “I am Luke, Lydia's friend.”

“She said you would help,” Alec replied, “thank you for coming.”

“Jace has the horses ready,” Clary told him. “I'll go and tell him how many we need and help him lead them here.”

“We need eight,” Alec replied.

“I won't be needing one,” Luke told him, “I can move faster on foot.”

“How?” Lydia frowned at him, the others mirroring her look.

“Easier to show you,” Luke told them, “don't be frightened Lydia, my love.”

Luke's eyes flashed green and then they watched in horror as Luke's body began to crack, his limbs twisting and his hands and feet elongating as he turned into a beautiful black and silver wolf before their eyes.

“Oh my god!” Lydia exclaimed as the huge wolf moved towards her and sniffed at her hand.

“There is magic every bloody where!” Clary stated.

“Was that a man?” Isabel asked, starting to look better.

“Yes,” Lydia grinned, stroking the neck of the wolf, “yes it was and I think he's going to be a great help in rescuing Magnus.”

“I'm going to fetch Jace,” Clary told them and holding her skirts aloft she ran across the grounds and back to the stables to fill him in on what had just happened.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

“When you said we had to ride through the forest,” Alec said to Dorothea, “I never imagined something like this would exist in here.”

“You're not in the forest as you know it anymore,” she smiled, “we are in what the Seelie's call the Wander Woods, you can only see it because my magic is pushing back the glamour that hides it.”

“It's beautiful,” Clary smiled, catching the falling white blossom that fell like rain in her hands.

“Like a fairy tale,” Lydia agreed.

“How much further, until we get to the entrance into where Magnus is being kept?” Asked Alec.

“Not far now,” Dorothea replied, “and the sun is almost down, the moon is full which can only help.”

“So, lets go over the plan one more time?” Simon suggested, “Just to make sure we've thought of everything?”

“Good idea,” Jace agreed.

“So, once we are inside the Seelie Realm proper,” Alec replied, “we will break into three groups. The first will be Jace, Clary, Simon and Dorothea and the second will be Myself, Isabel and Lydia and the third will be Luke, correct?”

All the humans spoke their agreement and Luke let out a small snort and dipped his head.

“So, the first group will go in and hopefully will act as a decoy,” Alec continued, “she will know that Dorothea is a Warlock and it might cause her to think they are the rescue party. Isabel, Lydia and I will follow in five minutes later, in the hope that being kept busy dealing with them we can sneak in without her realising and then Luke is our ultimate weapon, he can overpower the Seelie Queen if it comes to that.”

“Alec and I have magic, as we have discovered,” Isabel added, “we still have no control over it, but if, like when my mother tried to attack me it might come to us when we need it.”

“I really hope so!” Lydia exclaimed.

“We're here,” Dorothea said, indicating the two trees forming an arch before them, “let me approach it first, I will be able to tell if the Seelie Queen as blocked it with her magic.”

They all watched as Dorothea dismounted from her horse and approached the gateway to the Seelie Realm carefully and then took a deep breath before reaching out with her fingers, sighing with relief when they came to no harm.

“It's safe,” she said, turning to face them, “we should leave the horses here and proceed on foot.”

The others did as she suggested and dismounted, trying their horses to the trees and then joined Dorothea at the arched trees.

“It shouldn't be to hard to find Magnus,” Dorothea told them, “he will be in the Queens court where she can see him and there will be a path worn in the grass that will lead us there. Jace, Simon, Clary are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, lets go find that bitch!” Jace growled.

“Agreed,” Simon replied, the four of them walking between the arched trees and vanishing from sight.

“This must be the longest five minutes ever,” Alec grumbled, itching to follow the others inside. 

“Not long now brother,” Isabel told him.

“We are going to rescue him tonight,” Lydia said with a small smile, with her hand on the wolfs head, “even if Luke has to … well, I don't really want to think of what he might have to do.”

“I don't care if it means getting Magnus out of her clutches,” Alec stated. “I can't wait any longer, lets get going.”

“Stay here Luke, follow us in in a few minutes,” Lydia said softly to the wolf, stroking the top of his head.

“Okay, now!” Alec said and they entered the arch and found themselves not in the dark as expected but the Realm was lit up with hundred of fireflies fluttering around and white blossom everywhere.

“It looks to beautiful to be ruled by someone so evil,” Isabel said, looking around in awe at the scenery before them.

“Lets just find Magnus,” Alec told them anxiously.

“The path goes that way,” Lydia said, point to the right.

They followed it along in silence and then stopped short when they spotted the other a few yards away talking, no arguing with what looked like a child of about twelve years old.

“Is that her? Is that the Seelie Queen?” Isabel whispered.

“It looks like a child, isn't meant to be ancient?” Lydia added.

“Dorothea told he she can change her appearance,” Alec whispered back, “she can appear to be any age she wishes to look, I would guess she thinks looking like a child makes her enemies less likely to hurt her.”

“Won't stop me!” Isabel stated.

“Right, we need get off this path and try and go around them without being seen,” Alec told them, “follow me.”

They crept through the long grass, using the trees to camouflage their presence and circled around where their friends will still arguing animatedly with who they believed to be the Seelie Queen until they came out into a clearing.

“Magnus!” Isabel said, seeing him first, bound to the tree and looking like he had given up any hope of being rescued.

“Oh god!” Alec stated and just ran from behind the tree to where his lover was bound, other two following and standing a few feet away.

“Magnus? Magnus? It's me, Alec,” Alec said, placing the palm of his hand on Magnus' face.

“Stop playing games with me,” Magnus replied, “I am never going to do what you want, just leave me to die.”

“It really is me Magnus, it's Alexander,” he told him, pulling out the knife he had bought with him to cut through the bonds. “I'm here to get you, to rescue you.”

Magnus laughed, “I'm not that delusional, not yet anyway.”

With a sigh Alec began to try and use the knife to cut through the roots that bound his lover to the tree but they seemed to be resisting the blade.

“Dammit!” Alec muttered and tossed the knife on the ground.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, looking up and deep into Alec's eyes.

“It is really you, isn't it?” He asked.

“It is,” Alec replied, pressing his lips softly to Magnus' before continuing, “I can't cut through the roots, the knife isn't sharp enough.”

“You have to get me out of here Alexander,” Magnus pleaded, “before she comes back.”

“Too late,” a voice came from behind them, “did you really think your little plan would work?”

“What have you done with them?” Isabel demanded.

“Nothing yet,” she smirked, “one of my court is keeping them distracted.”

“Let him go,” Alec demanded.

“No, I promised your mother I would keep him and I am true to my word,” she replied.

“My mother is dead,” he told her, “you can't be in debt to her anymore.”

“I killed her,” Isabel added.

“I don't believe you,” the Seelie Queen laughed.

“Oh it's true,” Lydia told her, “we found out all of her secrets.”

“No matter, I am still keeping him here until he complies with my wishes, at least,” she grinned.

“Never!” Magnus spat out.

The Seelie Queen moved closer to Magnus. 

“I always get what I want,” she sneered at him, “it's just a matter of time.”

The time before she heard the snarl of the huge wolf and Luke pounced on her was barely in instant, he knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground with his paws on her chest.

“Get off me,” she yelled at the wolf. “you won't get out of here alive.”

The others became aware that they were being slowly surrounded by Seelie's.

“I wouldn't count on that!” Dorothea's voice rang out and she swirled her arms around and thrust out her hands, a bright blue light emitting from the palms and seconds later every Seelie circling them dropped to the ground.

“Are they dead?” Clary asked quietly.

“No, just unconscious,” Dorothea replied.

“Another Warlock,” the Queen smirked, “are you collecting them your Highness?”

“You are not going to win this,” Dorothea told her, “let Magnus go and we might let you live.”

“Fine,” she sighed, “let me up.”

Luke looked at Alec.

“Let her up,” he told the wolf.

Luke stepped off the Queen but stayed close.

“You idiots, what you will do for love,” she laughed, raising her arms and beginning an incantation.

She didn't get more that three or four words out when the wolf leapt her her, knocking her back to the ground as he tore at her throat, ripping it to shreds in front of their horrified faces.

“Oh my god ...” Lydia stuttered, hiding her face in her hands and turning away.

“She got what she deserved,” Jace said as the wolf backed away from the Queens body. “She was never going to give Magnus back to us willingly.”

“Look!” Clary exclaimed, staring wide eyes at Magnus.

The spell the Queen had cast had been broken with her death and the roots were unwinding themselves from his arms and legs and sinking back into the earth.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, rushing towards him and catching him before he toppled to the ground.

“I'm okay,” Magnus said, giving him a weak smile.

“No, you're not,” Alec replied, “but you will be when we get you away from here.”

“We need to get out before those Seelie's wake,” Dorothea told them, “if we are gone when they do, that will be the end of it, but if they find us here … it will be a blood bath.”

“Lets go then,” Alec said, lifting Magnus up over his shoulder and holding him tight as they followed the path back out to where they had left the horses.

“Do you think you will be able to sit on Glorious with me?” Alec asked Magnus when he set him back on his feet.

“All my muscles are aching more than I ever thought they could,” Magnus admitted, “but I think I will be able to mount her with some help and sitting down will be the best thing I could imagine over the past few weeks.”

“Lets get home then,” Alec replied, as he and Jace helped Magnus up and onto the saddle before Alec clambered behind him and then with one hand on the reins and his other arms wrapped tightly around Magnus they all made their way home.

TBC


End file.
